Demon Contract
by 9foxgrl
Summary: After a near death blow by the Dursley's on his fifth birthday Harry is offered the deal of a lifetime. Any wish he wants granted on his eighteenth birthday. In exchange he agrees to be the Dark Demon Prince's vessel
1. The Beginning

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Summary: After a near death blow by the Dursley's on his fifth birthday Harry is offered the deal of a lifetime. Any wish he wants granted on his eighteenth birthday. In exchange he agrees to be the Dark Demon Prince's vessel and help him fulfill his tasks to be named King.

_Re-edited 31 March 2012_

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

A shadow seeped into the suburban home on Privet Drive. It felt something calling it. Soon it found the caller. A five year old child who was just skin and bones huddled up in the cupboard under the stairwell. The shadow shifted and formed into a figure who was hidden in the darkness of the night. He could tell this child was near death now. The bruises, the cuts and scars.

**_"Hello there, what your name?"_**

"Harry..." the boy muttered.

**_"Harry...do you want to make a deal?_**"

* * *

><p>"Breaking News, a former principal from the primary school in Surrey was found today dead in his home. Scotland Yard had discovered during their autopsy of the body markings similar to that of a past investigation. Looking into the teacher's background they found that the man was a serial rapist that was unregistered in the community."<p>

"Good heavens." Petunia gasped as she watched the news, unaware of her six year old was looking at the news as well with hungry eyes.

**_"Not bad for your first collection._**" crooned a dark voice in the boy's head.

Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me about my parents?" Harry asked as he waited on a rooftop for a person to come out of a warehouse.<p>

**_"All I know about your Dad was that he was a somewhat prejudice idiot who liked to prank people. Good at Transfiguration."_**

"What...Transfiguration?" the six year old asked.

**_"Using magic to change one thing to another."_**

"Oh...and Mum?"

**_"Nice lady, adopted illegally when she was a baby. A mistress in Charms and Potions."_**

"You said adopted illegally...so the Dursleys aren't really my family?"

**_"Guess not. Makes me wonder why you live with them.**_ Ah! Here comes our target now. _**"_**

The boy nodded as his eyes turned yellow.

* * *

><p><span>Year One<span>

A young boy was sitting all alone in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express as it pulled out of London. He was rather short and skinny for an eleven year old. His hair was pitch black with long bangs that covered his forehead and partially obscured his solemn emerald eyes. He wore a long sleeve faded black shirt and black denim jeans with worn trainers. Black was by far his favorite color. It made it easier to hide in the shadows.

"_**Harry, we need to talk. Face to Face." **_a cold voice sang out.

He stared out the window for a few minutes then took out a small circular mirror made entirely of obsidian.

"_Hail quod narro valde procer of obscurum." _he muttered.

His reflection appeared in the mirror only the figure had yellow eyes with white pupils and black sclera. A sadistic grin complemented his face. The Dark Demon Prince; Rynder.

"Hello Rynder."

"_**Hi Harry. So nice that Father sent you a soul reflector. Now we can talk face to face instead of in your head."**_

"Cut the cheek Rynder. I'm going to Hogwarts like you wanted."

"_**Oh? How I wanted? So you would rather be at the Dursleys working to the bone for those petting zoo rejects instead of learning magic?"**_

"I didn't say that. Getting away from the Durselys is a plus. Learning magic is the extra bonus. That's beside the point. What is our first priority on this mission?"

"_**We need to get you into the Slytherin House. That's our first priority."**_

"You want me to be in what House?"

"_**Slytherin."**_

"Why? Hagrid said that was the worst."

"_**Not the worst Harry. It's like with us Demons. Most people think we are evil, but we are really just sly and sneaking. And besides, the most dangerous demon artifact is in the heart of the dungeons where their dorm is. It will be easier to access if you are in their house."**_

"Okay." Harry said. The compartment door opened and he quickly slid the obsidian mirror into his jacket.

He looked up to see a blonde boy come in and slid the door close. He ducked down as two boys walked past.

"Let me guess. They won't leave you alone?" Harry asked.

"How did you guess?" the boy panted.

"That's why I'm back here. I'm Harry."

"Draco Malfoy." the boy looked at him up and down. "What's your last name?"

"Potter."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"Please don't fuss over it. I got hassled enough at Diagon Alley." Harry said quickly. He shuddered as he remembered all the people who were eager to meet him when he and Hagrid entered the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily all his training in stealth help him escape the mob.

"Not the one for fame?" Draco asked as he sat down. His godfather Snape told him he would probably be ecstatic about it, especially if he was anything like his father.

"Far from it." Harry said wearily. He hesitated as someone's shadow drew across the compartment window. He quickly grabbed a magazine out of no where and shielded his face with it.

"_**They're gone now!" **_Rynder's voice sang out.

"It was just those lackeys of mine trying to track me down again. My father probably put them up to it. So do you really have- the scar?"

Harry smiled meekly and pushed his long bangs away to reveal the mark. He quickly brushed them back. Rydner had enchanted them to grow longer so he would not be gawked at for the scar. It would have been hard to accomplish this if he had still worn glasses, something Rynder had quickly taking care of saying quote: "_I do not need glasses. It is better to fix your eyes then to waste them away."_

"Merlin. Why do you hide it?"

"Like I said. I don't like to get attention to myself. I'm happier in the shadows." Harry said.

Malfoy blinked. That was true enough. With the somber clothes that the boy wore, he could easily blend in the background with out anyone noticing.

"_**A kid after my heart. When you die, I'm claiming your soul as my loyal subject." **_Rynder commented.

'_No thanks, I would rather be dead then spend eternity as your loyal underling.'_

"_**You wound me Harry!"**_

"So what house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin." said Harry without hesitation.

Draco's jaw dropped. for the second time.

"What?"

"That Savior. Of-"

"Don't say that! I didn't ask for those damned nicknames and titles." Harry spat. Draco jumped as his eyes flash yellow. The temperature in the compartment dropped.

"_**Easy. You might used what little shadow magic you have! I can't get into Hogwarts if the wards sense my presence right away!"**_

'_Sorry Rynder.'_

"Okay…so you want to be in Slytherin? Well that's great. My family has been in there for generations."

"_**We have guests coming. Do not chase them out."**_

The door slid open revealing a plump shy boy and a girl with frazzled brown hair.

"Hi, is it alright if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full." the girl asked.

"Go ahead." Harry said. _'Friends Rynder?'_

"_**Not mine. But they could be for you."**_

Draco stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she and the Malfoy scion continued their starring match.

"I never heard of a wizarding family with the name of Granger."

"I'm muggleborn."

"Oh." Draco said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Not that, that's bad or anything but…my parents are pureblood. They think all mud- I mean muggle borns are beneath knowing. So…around other people that they are friends with…I might have to ignore you."

"Sorry to hear that."

Harry and the other boy exchanged a look then shuddered.

"_**Preteen romance." **_Rynder sighed. _**"Can you just smell the pheromones in the air?"**_

'_Shut up Rynder!'_

"I'm Harry. And that love sick git over there is Draco Malfoy."

"Hi." Draco said not looking away. He paused and turned to Harry. "Oi! I am not a git!"

"But you are love sick?"

"_**Ha! He walked into that one!"**_

"I am not!"

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"So…we were talking about what Houses we wanted to be in. Neville?"

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff. I'm not that good at magic."

"_**The kid has buckets of it. He just needs confidence."**_

"It might just be confidence issues." Harry said relaying Rynder's message.

"Maybe?"

"Hermione? Any preference?"

"I thought Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

The door opened again revealing the two twin redheads and a boy with dreads.

"See Jordan. I told you Harry Potter was here."

"Blimey. Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Jordan. You've already met Fred and George."

"He's not Fred! I am!"

"The one on the left is Fred. He has more freckles on his cheeks and a faint scar on his left thumb. The one on the right is George. He has no scar on his thumb, but one on his middle digit. Probably for throwing the one finger salute at someone." Harry said rolled his eyes.

The twins gawked at Harry then at each other before dragging their friend out.

"Someone can tell us apart Forge!"

"Our plans are foil Gred. We may need to recruit him!"

Harry hit his head on the window. "These next seven years are going to be Hell."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

"_Where to put you?" _

'_Slytherin'_

"_You are brave, yet not as rash as many Gryffindors. Intelligent and love to read, a strong Ravenclaw side there."_

'_Just say Slytherin already!'_

"_Slytherin? But you are not-"_

"_**If you don't say Slytherin you godforsaken hat I will turn you to ash." **_Rynder cursed.

Translations:

- Hail quod narro valde procer of obscurum : Hail and speak great prince of Darkness.


	2. Hogwarts

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year One 

Pt. 2

"Here we are." Draco said as the train stopped. All four had changed into their school robes an hour ago.

Draco and Hermione had discovered on the ride that they liked a lot of the same Muggle and Wizard authors. The occasional spat on politics sent them arguing. They argued for a ten minutes on the rights of half-breed creatures and would have gone on for hours until Harry put his foot down and threatened to hex them. Neville came out of his shell a little bit when Hermione brought up the subject of magical plants. He had a great deal of knowledge about them, apparently so much that Draco claimed he could pass Potions without a problem.

"_**He clearly has a knack for Herbology. It's like with those Muggle children who had ADHD. They are talented, just no one will take the time to acknowledge it. They specialize in other areas."**_

'_True Rynder. Do you think that he is a good ally?'_

"_**Yes. All of them are. Just don't tell them about me until absolutely necessary."**_

'_I understand.' _Harry thought as he followed his new friends to the boats. He spotted Hagrid yelling for all the first years to climb in.

The four took the nearest one together.

"So Neville, did you get a toad or any thing as a pet?"

"No, my Gran wanted to, but stuff kept coming up. My Uncle wanted to give me a toad. My Gran refused, said I could wait a week for an owl or something."

"At least you can get a pet. My Mum and Dad still aren't sure if I can have one."

Harry looked up at them.

"Well if either of you need to you can borrow my owl." Draco offered.

"Or my messenger bird." Harry added.

"Don't you mean your owl? And why didn't you have it on the train?"

"I didn't want an owl. I got this one special from a friend back home. She doesn't like cages and would have pecked my eyes out if I stuck her in one. So she's probably flying around hunting right now. You'll meet her later."

"_**Umbra is probably out hunting for a cow or something now. There is only so long we could keep her appeased with birds and stray cats."**_

On the way across the cloud cover lake Neville asked if even if they got sorted into different houses could they still be friends. Draco agreed as long as they met in private. If any news reached his father about him associating with a muggleborn he would be forbidden from coming back to school. Harry didn't mind either way. Rynder knew he may not have shown it, but Harry was happy that he finally had some friends.

When they arrived at the castle they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. She lead them up to the Great Hall and had them wait while they got ready for them.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter is supposed to be coming this year." exclaimed a redhead to the dark boy next to him. "My brothers swore they saw him on the train, but they won't tell me what he looked like."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No not yet. I can't wait though."

"Do you think he remembers how he defeated You-Know-Who?"

Harry grimaced.

"I bet he will be in Gryffindor like his parents were." another student exclaimed.

"No one's fate is decided on who their parents were, if that was true any one who was a distant descendant of every dark wizard would be in Slytherin. The other houses would be bare. Its up to them to decide their own path in life." Harry said aloud.

"What do you know?" one of the bigger students chortled. "You look to small to be old enough to come here. And what's with your hair?"

Harry peered at him from behind his bangs. He smirked.

"You will know when you meet him."

Professor McGonagall came back out and escorted them up to a wooden stool with an old hat sitting on it.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you 've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _(Harry Potter & the Philosopher Stone)

"Abbot, Hannah"

"So we put on the hat and it sorts us?" Harry whispered to Draco as he watched a terrified girl run up.

"Yeah, I forget that you were raised by Muggles." Draco whispered back as the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

"Yes, you were raised in a proper magical family, lucky you." Harry said coolly. _'Of course, I was trained by Demons.' _

"Granger, Hermione."

"Gryffindor."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco look disappointed.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor!"

Harry shot a wave of positive energy at Neville. The boy looked calmer after it hit and sat down next to Hermione.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The hat was not on him for a second before spouted "Slytherin."

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up trying to ignore all he stares and whispers of his name.

"_**Relax, it will be all over quick." **_Rynder whispered. _**"You will need to lower your mind's defenses for a moment however."**_

'_I understand.' _Harry replied as he dropped his mental shields for the moment.

"_Ah! Mr. Potter. So finally we meet. No jump? Not the kind to be thrown off guard easily eh? Where to put you? You are loyal like a Hufflepuff, but you won't fit in there. You are brave, yet not as rash as many Gryffindors. Your parents fitted in quite well. Intelligent and love to read, a strong Ravenclaw side there. You are also sly and cunning like a Slytherin…Hmm…difficult indeed."_

'_Slytherin will be just fine.' _Harry replied to the hat.

"_Slytherin? But perhaps Gr-"_

'_Just say Slytherin already!' _Harry argued.

"_Slytherin? But you are not-"_

"_**If you don't say Slytherin you godforsaken hat I will turn you to ash." **_Rynder cursed in his regal demonic voice making the hat jump slightly off Harry's head. Harry bit down on his lower lip to keep steady. Rynder's regal voice was loud, as a future king should.

"_Who or what was that?" _the hat asked befuddled.

"_**A very unhappy demon. Say a word to the old man about my presence in Harry's mind and you will be in a owl's nest before you can scream for help!"**_

"_Very well…._SLYTHERIN!"

Harry quickly turned up his mental shields as he took off the hat. He inwardly smirked at the gasps and stunned faces of the other students and staff. Though Harry couldn't see him, Severus was stunned and nearly lost face at the fact the son of his old rival would be under his care. Dumbledore however was perplexed why Harry had been sorted into Slytherin. He didn't seem to be sly or cunning at all.

Outwardly Harry looked solemn and bored as he walked to the Slytherin table. He was stunned when the two identical red heads jumped up from the Gryffindor table as he passed them. They saluted him like muggle soldiers.

"GOOD LUCK IN THE SNAKE PIT HARRY!" Fred yelled.

"WE WILL MISS YOU IN THE LION'S DEN!" George added.

"STAND TALL AND SHOW THEM THE ERRORS OF THEIR WAYS! SHOW THEM THE LIGHT!" the two yelled dramatically.

Rynder laughed. _**"I like those two. They are the human versions of Loki. We should introduce them!"**_

'_Not if you want the sky to turn green and the grass blue.' _Harry said quoting his demon combat teacher Lilith.

He took the seat next to Draco and smirked.

"Told you I would be in this house." Harry muttered. "Now I need to get Fred and George a gift."

"Why?"

"For distracting everyone so I could sit down." Harry said. "Do you know any good joke shops I could owl post too?"

Draco nodded. The two chatted as the rest of the students were sorted. Harry grimaced as he felt someone try to knock down his mental shields.

"He's mad isn't he?" Harry asked after Dumbledore completed his odd speech.

"Dad thinks he is. He might just be going senile."

Harry winced as there was another attempt to break his mental barriers. This time it was stronger.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked as the food appeared.

"Nothing." Harry said as he felt another nudge. _'Rynder can I-?'_

"_**No. I'll keep your shields up. Eat. Lilith will kill me if you die of starvation."**_

Harry placed a piece of chicken and some salad on his plate before starting to eat. The girl in front of him raised her brow at how little he was eating.

"Oh no." Draco whispered. "Here we go."

"What?" Harry asked as he finished off his salad.

"Harry, you're too thin." the girl exclaimed as she shoved a bowl of mashed potatoes at him. "Eat more properly or else you will get knocked over by a simple stunner!"

"Er…"

"Pansy Parkinson. The ever vigilant mother hippogriff." Draco said. "This is Harry, the most unconventional wizard from a light family."

"A skinny, underweight, brat defeated the Dark Lord?" Pansy said with a laugh. "He looks like he could be blown over by the wind!"

'_Err…Rynder…I think this girl is possessed by Lilith.'_

"_**She's not. Thankfully Death forbid if she was. I would be terrified."**_

"I'm not that skinny. I'm scrawny. It helps with my stealth."

"Why the bloody hell do you need to be stealthy for?"

"Staying out trouble and possibility of pranking the twins over there." Harry said as he felt his senses prickle from another nudge. Whoever it was stopped when they realized that his mental shields were strong.

"Oh God. The ultimate prank war." Pansy moaned.

Draco smirked.

"Draco Malfoy, get rid of that smirk. Neither of you will take part in a prank war with them or Merlin as my witness I will hound you two for the rest of our seven years here."

* * *

><p><span>Two Days Later<span>

"Today we will be transforming these matches into sewing needles. Remember to visualize the intentions!" Professor McGonagall said as she walked around.

Harry took out his wand and started to envision the match turning into a needle.

"That is a peculiar looking wand." Draco commented. The dark wood stood out especially. "What's it made of?"

"Willow wood and heartstrings from a thestral." Harry muttered as he tried to transfigure the match.

"That…sounds like a dark magic wand." Draco whispered. He made his own attempt only to turn the match silver.

Harry snickered. "The only difference between light and dark is how you use it."

He flicked his wand and successfully changed his entirely.

"Very good Mr. Potter. 10 points to Slytherin."

Harry just smiled. "Harry 1. Draco 0."

Draco smirked. "A contest to see who can master spells the fastest?"

He quickly changed his match into a needle. "I'll take that bet."

Later on in the day Harry and Draco managed to meet up with Hermione and Neville in the library.

"Oh, I can't wait to write to my parents about my first two days here! I just wish they had gotten me an owl!" Hermione sighed. "I guess I could borrow one of the school's owls."

"You can borrow Umbra." Harry said as he looked up from his essay. "She's not an owl but she's fast."

"Umbra? You mean that's what that large crow that scared us all awake this morning?" Draco asked.

"Umbra is not a crow, she is a falcon." Harry argued. _'A sky demon falcon at that.'_

"What do you mean scared you all awake?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. "Well it was around six o'clock and Flint came in telling us we needed to wake up, apparently seven o'clock is not a descent hour. Harry woke up instantly but we didn't. Apparently Harry's bird didn't like that and began to screech in our ears and attack us in our beds until we got up. Flint was laughing himself to death over it. Professor Snape heard all the ruckus and came up to find his prefect rolling around howling with laughter, while the rest of us were trying to dive under our beds to save our hides."

Harry and Rynder snickered.

"_**You trained Umbra well Harry."**_

'_Thanks to you Rynder.'_

"What did Professor Snape do?"

"He laughed." Draco said in a hollow voice.

Neville dropped the book he was reading. Hermoine looked up from her essay looking frazzled.

"What?" he sputtered.

"He laughed?"

"Scared us too." Draco said with a shudder. "Thought the world was coming to an end."

"After Flint calmed down and explained to him what happened he made me call off Umbra so they would come out of hiding." Harry said with a grin. "He even said that if we don't want to wake up on time he'll just let me keep Umbra in the dungeons at night." " I also heard Flint say to him that Umbra might be able to motivate some of the Quidditch team." Draco said with a shudder. "I pity the bastards."

"Why was your messenger bird in your dorms in the first place?" Neville asked.

Harry grimaced. He couldn't flat out tell them that Umbra had come to deliver a message from the Underworld about a demon loose in the castle_. 'Well Rynder?'_

"_**Not yet. They still haven't earned enough trust from me."**_

'_Very well.'_

"Umbra used to scare off my cousin when he tried to come into my room and trash my things. She's very protective of me." Harry said.

"But attack your room mates?"

"She hates lazy people. Think of her as…well…the bird version of Snape." Harry commented.

"Merlin forbid if that bird befriends Snape. We'll be doomed." Neville muttered.

The four shuddered. A bird with Snape's attitude plus the real Snape. No one would be safe.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><span>Side Story- <span>**Harry's New Wand**

Harry followed Hagrid into Ollivanders to get his wand. Harry was anxious to finally get a hold of a wand. So far he had been trained in using demon magic that relied on runes to focus it from his magic core. If it weren't for the runes that were tattooed on his skin he wouldn't be able to use it without damaging his core.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would see you." said a spry old man as he came down from a rolling ladder.

After a dozen wands Ollivander found one that seemed to make him really excited.

"Holly with a phoenix feather core."

Rynder frowned as Harry took a hold of the wand. It was a light wand, he had no problem with that. However, he sensed the core came from the same bird that gave Harry the scar. Now this he couldn't have. If Harry ever came across Voldemort his wand would be useless. Rynder made his magic flare in Harry causing the wand to explode in Harry's hand.

Harry dropped the fragments in shock.

'_Rynder!'_

"_**I will explain later. Choose another wand."**_

After a few more tries Ollivander handed Harry the nine and a half inch willow and thestral wand. It emitted purple flames at the touch.

"_**Well now, won't this be interesting. There hasn't been a wand of this kind since…well ever."**_


	3. Trolls & the Truth

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

III

_**Warning: Mentions of child abuse/ neglect, manip/Dumbledore, good/ slightly OC Snape & Malfoys. **_

_**Disclaimer: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. I do not own Harry Potter and if I did. Well…lets just say that Draco would have been Harry's friend instead of enemy. **_

_**A/n: I came across a really interesting article a few weeks ago. Apparently J.K. Rowing wanted to kill of Ron in Year 6 but changed her mind. Interesting huh?**_

_**Revised March 13, 2012**_

Year One

Pt. 3

Harry sat up as he waited for the clock to strike midnight. All his dorm mates were now asleep. Halloween was the worst time of the year since the presence of demons was stronger on that night. Rynder would leave his body temporarily at sunrise to attend matters in the Underworld and make sure that any demons that were around behaved, make sure any other contracts that had been made were in place, and for any rising demon lords who was the next King. His leaving left Harry in a weak vulnerable state since it was technically Rynder's power that was keeping him alive.

"_**I will be back at sunrise. Will you be alright?"**_

'_I have already stocked up on the necessary potions. This year might actually be easier then being at the Durselys.'_

"_**Very well. I wish you luck and try to stay out of trouble."**_

'_Hey! I do stay out of trouble. But it always seems to find me!'_

Rynder chuckled as his smoky incorporeal form filtered out from around Harry's own aura and left the castle gounds.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Mione today Draco?" Harry asked as the two left DADA.<p>

"No. Not yet. She looked upset earlier when we passed her coming out of Charms." Draco said with a frown. "I wonder where she is?"

Harry suddenly winced in pain. until his return the next day."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Over the months since they had started school he had taken on a surrogate big brother role to Harry.

"Just a headache. Nothing to rile up about. We should find out if Hermione is okay." Harry said with a shuddered.

He had nicked a pain reliever potion from the Infirmary the night before. He had taken it but it did little for all the pain that he was in. The runes tattooed on his skin felt like ice at the moment. Earlier in the morning they felt like they were on fire. One thing was for sure, Harry hated Halloween.

"We should go ask Neville." Draco said.

The two managed to find him on the second floor lingering in a corridor.

"Have you seen Mione today Neville?"

"Pavarti told me that she was crying in the girl's lavatory since Charms. Apparently she heard Ron call her a 'know it all' and he was talking about her behind her back to the other first years, and after she helped him in Charms." Neville sighed.

Draco twitched. "I'm going to kill the git."

Harry nodded in silent agreement. Friends were like allies, you protected them from the enemy and those who wanted to harm them.

"You'll have to get in line. I slipped a small pod of bubotous pus in his bed. I plan on using the langlock curse on him at dinner." Neville said with a mischievous smirk.

"Nev, I think you have been around Fred and George too long." Draco laughed.

"Or us. You got traces of Slytherin in you for sure!" Harry said with a forced smile.

"Merlin Harry. Are you alright? You look ill." Neville said as he notice Harry wince again in pain.

"I'm fine."

Draco touched his forehead. "You're burning up. You should go to the Infirmary."

Harry waved him off. "It's alright, I'll take a Fever Reducer. I was thinking that I should just skip dinner and go to bed. If you see Ron or Hermione; curse Ron for me and make sure Hermione is okay."

"Yeah. I'll save you some of the sweets." Draco said as he and Neville headed into the Great Hall.

Dinner had passed rather quietly until Professor Quirrell ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeons. Draco grabbed Flint in a panic.

"Harry is in the dungeons!"

"Why is he not here?"

"He wasn't feeling well and decided to go to bed early." Draco said in a panic. Sudden realization hit him. "Oh Hell! Mi- I mean Granger! She doesn't know either! Oi! Neville!"

The two bolted out of the Hall before Flint could stop them. They found Hermione running down the corridor frightened out of her mind. The troll just yards behind her. The three were ran down the corridor towards the safety of one of the empty classrooms. They ducked in and Hermione cast a notice me not charm on the door while Neville and Draco moved a table in the way. The three crouched in fear as they heard the troll pass.

"Oh thank Merlin." Neville sighed.

A loud growl from the troll followed by an inhumane scream was heard outside. They jumped when the door opened revealing a very sick looking Harry wearing only jeans and a partially buttoned up black shirt clutching the door frame for dear life.

"Do…you bastards…know how hard it is to track you?" Harry panted before he collapsed. Draco just barely caught him.

Hermione place a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. We need to take him to the Infirmary."

They looked around for the troll and ran out of the classroom when they realized that the coast was clear. Neville, to their surprised carried Harry on his back the entire way. None of them noticed the deep foot long claw marks in the stone floor nor Harry's fingers slowing changing back to normal from vicious looking claws.

The second they arrived Madam Pomfrey sent a Patronus to fetch their Heads of House while she tended to Harry. Hermione and Neville vowed silently to learn the spell so they could do that just incase.

Draco helped her as best he could while she administered some potions to Harry and she asked if he taken any earlier or how long he had been ill. Harry had exhausted his magic core and would have to stay for the rest of the weekend. Draco told Madam Pomfrey his interest in becoming a Healer and she leant him one of her books on beginner healing spells while they waited.

Snape and McGonagall ran in followed by Dumbledore and began to ask what happened. Hermione told them that Ron had bullied her earlier and she was crying in the bathroom when Neville and Draco showed up to warn her about the troll. Snape interrupted by lightly slapping his godson on the back of the head for his idiocy. They had taken shelter in a classroom when they heard the mysterious noise then Harry appeared, somehow had tracked them down and collapsed.

Madam Pomfrey huffed as she explained that Harry had nearly emptied his core, meaning that he would have had to use an extremely powerful spell and would be confined to his bed until the Monday. Perplexed, Dumbledore used _'Prior Incantem' _on Harry's wand but found that he had not used any spell. So whatever the spell was it would have to have been wandless magic. After searching for many hours the troll was not in the castle and the students were safe. Halloween ended with no one knowing how the troll got in, nor how it suddenly disappeared. But many had a theory, the magic that had drained Harry severally…there was a chance that it had been to get rid of the troll.

The next morning when Rynder returned Harry he immediately healed him.

"_**Honestly, I leave for a few hours and you end up in a hospital bed. Your immune system needs a shock back to reality." **_Rynder commented. He paused as he noticed that there was traces of Dark in Harry's magic core, that only happened if Harry had to rely on his Demon magic. _**"Harry…did you encounter a demon while I was gone?"**_

'_In a manner of speaking.'_

"_**Explain. Now."**_

_**Flashback **_

'_I swear when Rynder gets back I am going to give him a blood headache!' Harry thought as he collapsed into his bed. His muscles were aching and he had started coughing. He quickly downed a Fever Reducer and fell asleep for an hour before he felt it. Another reason he hated Halloween, his immune system had not bothered getting stronger while Rynder was present so it was still very susceptible to illness. _

_Dark magic. It wasn't as strong as Rynder's or any of the demons he had encountered before so it had to be human. No, the signature was too vile. It was a troll. Ignoring the shock on how in the name of Death did a troll get into the school Harry got up despite his limbs begging to rest. He was about to leave the dungeons when he felt it. The troll was approaching his friends. _

_Harry used his demon magic to Apparate to the floor where the troll was. Screw the rules, demon magic didn't apply in Hogwarts. He got there in time to see his friends duck into the classroom. He cast a shadow shield on the door and looked at the troll as it took notice of him. The troll roared as it approach to kill him. Harry smirked and raised his hand over his shadow. _

"_**Umbra Coma**." He said in a commanding voice. His shadow rose up and grabbed the troll in a vice like grip. Harry extended his hand changing his nails into claws._

**"**_**Dripio**!" Harry yelled. There was an inhumane shriek as the troll was ripped in half. The shadows converged, disposing of the body. Harry smirked then he blanched as he felt his magic core suddenly be drained drastically. _

"_Damn it all…" Harry grumbled as the core drained to dangerously low levels. He cancelled the shadow shield and wretched the door open. _

"_Do…you bastards…know how hard it is to track you?" _

**End Flashback**

"_**Honestly Harry, I can't believe you. Doing something so crazy. How could you forget the limitations of your magic core? By Death if you didn't get help when you did you would be dead!"**_

'_Shut up. I still owe you a headache later!'_

"_**You wouldn't dare!"**_

"Oh I would you conniving git of a demon." Harry mumbled in a low voice. "Just wait come the Winter Solstice, I will give you the worse headache ever!"

"Harry? Who are you talking to?"

Harry looked up in shock to see his friends.

'_Oh shite.'_

"_**Ha! You forgot to put up a privacy charm huh! Aha ha!"**_

'_Shut up Rynder!'_

"_**But this is good timing on their part…"**_

'_For?'_

"_**It's time to tell them."**_

Harry casted a quick privacy chair and summoned some chairs for them.

"Sit down guys, there is something important that I need to tell you."

Harry waited until they had been seated and took a deep breath. He had prepared for this day for awhile, but he never thought that it would come.

"I'm going to tell you guys what really happened to the troll and how I was able to find you. As well as why I was sick on Halloween. But. You. Cannot. Tell. Anyone. Got it?"

The three nodded in quick agreement. Harry quickly told them the fight he had described to Rynder.

"Okay…I never even heard of those spells before."

"That's because they aren't normal. They're demon spells."

"Harry. Demons don't exist."

Harry smiled sadly. "They do Hermione. I'm living proof. I'm a demon vessel."

There was an awkward pause before Neville looked around.

"Is this a prank by Fred and George. Because it's not funny."

"This isn't a prank. It's the truth. On my fifth birthday… my Uncle…beat me half to death, well rather to death during one of his drunken rampages. He broke one of my ribs so badly that a piece of bone shattered and it embedded it's self in my heart. Instead of taking me to the hospital my Aunt threw me in the hall cupboard to die."

The reactions were mixed. Draco looked ready to commit murder. Neville and Hermione were a mix of horror and fear.

"I was actually about to die when I was approached by a demon named Balthazar, a Lu Dark Demon first class."

"What's a Lu and why is it a first class?" Neville asked confused.

"Lu are the strongest of all Dark Demons. The higher the class the stronger they are." Harry answered. "Balthazar sensed me about to die and offered me a contract. I would live and get an ultimate wish granted on my eighteenth birthday. In exchange I would serve as a vessel to the future King of Demons Rynder."

Draco blinked. "Good one Harry, you really know how to spin a yarn."

"_**So them our contract."**_

Harry hesitated and pulled up his sleeves revealing a pentagram on each one near the elbow and the ancient demon runes tattooed on his arms. The three bystanders gasped. Hermione grabbed his arm and traced her hands over the complexity of it all.

"These pentagrams are two of five markers on me that are my contract. The chain of runes connect all of them. It's what stopped Death from taking me. They let Rynder possess me and keeps my magic core stable enough to let me use normal magic."

"So this is why you were always up earlier then us. You didn't want us to see it." Draco said in realization.

"Yeah, only people who are deemed trustworthy are allowed to know about the contracts. Rynder said you could."

"Rynder? Is he-?"

"The demon prince? Yeah." Harry said with a solemn look.

"_**Let me talk to them now."**_

"He wants to talk to you guys."

"Now?"

"_**Yes now." **_Rynder said taking control. He smirked as he made the three jump. The only sign of the possession were his bright yellow eyes peering from behind Harry's long bangs. _**"I see that you are surprised to see a demon."**_

"I still can't believe that the 'Boy who Lived' is the vessel of a demon." Draco said with a shudder.

Rynder lightly slapped Draco on the side of his head. _**"Harry doesn't like being called by those ridiculous nicknames and neither do I. Only buffoons place all their hopes and the weight of the world on a child. Now to the matter at hand."**_

He took out a book filled with symbols.

"_**In these last recent months I have observed you through Harry's eyes. I see all of you as worthy allies to him. Choose a symbol and it will appear on your person as a tattoo. Relax Draco, it's nothing like the mark of a Death Eater. Either I or Harry can remove it. The marks will just ensure that if any of my fellow demons come around you will not be harmed, especially if I extend an invitation for you three to come to an event in the Underworld. Also if necessary give temporary boots to your magic. It will make it easier for you four to become Animagi and master any field of magic you interest is in. They are symbols of my reign in the Underworld."**_

The three looked at the book like it would bite them.

"_**Hesitant I see. That's good when making deals with demons." **_Rynder said with a smile. _**"You can relax. I have no desire to claim your souls. You three are the first normal friends that my vessel ever had. He would be quite angered if I tried to lay claim to your souls."**_

Neville approached first and settled on the symbol of a red lion, Hermione chose a blue bird and Draco finished off by choosing a green spiraling Chinese dragon. In an instant they found the symbols appear on them. Neville's on his shoulder, Hermonie's on her stomach, and Draco's on his left wrist.

"Bloody Hell." Neville said.

"_**Wise choice of words. These have a tinge of my magic. Harry can explain the rest to you." **_Rynder said letting Harry resume control.

"Confound it Rynder." Harry cursed. "Basically those tattoos give you similar abilities to mine but at a lower level. Magic boosts, free passage in Hell."

"Is that joke?"

"No. I usually go there to escape from my relatives on my birthday. Now if you excuse me, I have an escape to make." Harry said as he jumped of his bed. He took a quick peek towards Madam Pomfrey's office and bolted out the door.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" the normally mellow nurse screamed causing the boy's friends to flee.

"_**Find an empty room in the dungeons, we need to find the bastard who release the troll."**_

'_Why? I thought you said human matters were none of our concern.'_

"_**Normally, but one of my contacts said that a Philosopher's stone is hidden in Hogwarts."**_

Harry easily found an empty classroom in the dungeons and began to draw the runes for the ceremony with a piece of chalk.

"_Porta of Abyssus patefacio. Hounds of Abyssus exorior. Peto scelestus quod edo suum animus_." Harry chanted not noticing Snape standing at the door. The man had been alerted by wards in the classrooms that someone had come in. Seven shadows of dogs rose up around him, growling hungrily.

"_Reprehendo unus quisnam animus est malum_." Harry ordered. The dogs seemed to turn into mist and seep into the castle walls.

"How long until they catch the soul of the one we seek Rynder?" Harry asked aloud.

"_**Oh not long, but we should take care of our little spy first."**_

Snape blanched and took off but heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"_Stupefy."_

The last thing he remembered was falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Quirrell wasn't stupid. He knew there was something sinister about Harry Potter. When his master tried to invade the boy's mind he found himself repelled by something more sinister and diabolical then himself with glowing yellow eyes.<p>

Using the commotion from the troll incident he tried to get to the third floor but was cut off by Snape who was luckily called away by the Headmaster. In order to avoid suspicion he waited until the early hours of the morning to get the object his master desired.

_"Hurry Quirrell! We don't have much time!"_ his master hissed.

"Yes! I'm moving master!" Quirrell yelped as he approached the door, ready to subdue the Cerberus behind it.

A growl got his attention. He screamed as the hall darkened and several hungry red eyes appeared in the shadows.

"M-master, what's happening?" he yelled panicky.

**_"What is happening is my will._**" replied a cold voice.

Quirrel turned to see a figure standing among the growling shadows. A vaguely familiar boy with glowing yellow eyes.

"P-potter!" he stammered.

The boy's face didn't change. **_"Sorry, but I'm not him. Right body, wrong soul. Try again."_**

_"Harry Potter! The bane of my existence!"_

**_"Wrong again Tom."_** the boy replied as he raised his hand, signaling the shadows to focus on the shaking man. _**"Ye miserable soul(s) of the damned have caused for many to feel pain from your heinous acts. Care to see what true pain is?"**_

The shadows charged. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**Porta of Abyssus patefacio. Hounds of Abyssus exorior. Peto scelestus quod edo suum animus**. - Gates of Hell open. Dogs of the Hell come forth. Seek out the wicked and devour their souls.

**Reprehendo unus quisnam animus est malum **- Catch the one whose soul is evil.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Finals and I highly doubt I can update often when I go home for break. Internet sucks. Have a good holiday everyone.

A/N: 3-13-12: I was watching Hell Girl and figured that Rynder needed something cool to say when he sends a soul to Hell. What do you think?


	4. Enter Heir of Hell

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Snape had awoken in his office slumped over his desk. He couldn't remember what happened in the last hour or how he had gotten to his office in the first place. The last thing he remembered was going on patrol. But when he tried to remember what happened he would start getting a fierce headache. He looked down on his desk and noted a piece of parchment with a message address to him.

_**Sorry about that Severus. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can't let you endanger my plans. **_

_**My agent has taken care of that nasty blemish on you arm. Consider it a token of apology since I erased your memory. **_

_**Heir of Hell **_

Snape's eyes widen as he read the last part of the message. He yanked up his arm and sure enough the Dark Mark was gone. He took his wand and traced over it, feeling a powerful and yet sinister magic.

What actually startled him next was McGonagall bursting into his office in a frenzy. The Philosopher's stone was missing and Quirrell had been found at the entrance to the forbidden chamber brutally murdered.

That would have been phrasing it mildly. The man's heart had been ripped out and then shoved down his throat. His entrails had been ripped out and chewed on. His hands and feet had been cut off. His entire face had been ripped off, which was even more horrifying due to the second one on the back of his head. On the walls written in the dead man's blood was a gruesome message

_**I took care of this traitor for you and took the stone as my payment. Learn from you mistakes old man. I don't have time to send my agents out to deal with something that you should have done a long time ago. **_

_**Heir of Hell **_

Snape paled. Was this the plans that the Heir had written that he had disturbed? If so he was lucky it was just his mind that was erased and was not given a similar fate to Quirrell. He shuddered at the thought.

Nothing inside the chamber had been disturbed. All the obstacles minus the Mirror or Erised, even Fluffy was fully intact and undisturbed. The only thing that had been missing was the stone. The glass on the mirror had turned black and shattered when Dumbledore tried to touch it. Then another message appeared from the Heir.

_**Nice try. But the Stone is still mine. **_

_**Heir of Hell**_

The last part of their first year went by smoothly. As normal as it can get from Hogwarts. Over Christmas Harry was invited to Longbottom Manor. Draco spent the last few nights there as did Hermione. Rynder had Harry create a rune field so they could practice the Patronus charm and start on the Animagi training. To their surprise Neville was the first to succeed and transform into a coyote. Rynder said it was his closeness to nature that helped. Draco was surprised to find that he was a albino tiger and Hermione was an otter.

Augusta Longbottom had never been so proud then when she saw Neville transform to howl in the New Year in the parlor. Draco hesitated to send news to his father but found that it was well received by his parents. Rynder suggested that they could be registered with the Ministry if they wanted to and he would put a privacy spell on their forms. Harry kept his form secret since his was in the form of a demonic creature.

The rest of the year went by smoothly and yet the rumors of the Heir of Hell did not dissipate. Many speculated it was a Slytherin until the last month when Ron's bullying of Hermione took a steep dive. Up until then he and his friends Dean Thomas, and Sean Finnegan had just been occasionally pranking Nevlle and Hermione with the help of the girls in Hermione's year or hitting them on occasion. The week of the final exams took a steep dive.

Hermione was walking out of the library when a slicing hex cut the bottom of her robe exposing her left leg. She quickly took out her wand only to have it blast out of her hand.

"Hello Snake Slut."

Hermione turned wide eyed.

Harry was in Charms with Draco when Rynder felt Hermione's fear pulse through the mark.

He crept to the edge of Harry's conscious and called on some of his shadow familiars to check on her. One of them reported back quickly.

"_**YOUR FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE! DOWN THE CORRIDOR! SHE'S BEING ATTACKED!"**_

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of his seat and out the door before Flitwick could stop him. The entire class jumped when Harry bellowed

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!"

Draco and Flitwick raced out in time to see Harry shoot spells at three boys in hoods. Draco paled at the sight of Hermione on the ground crying in tattered robes. While he ran to her Flitwick immobilized one of the boys and the others ran.

Neville had a shadow familiar bring him out from the library. He arrived to see Harry glaring at the trapped boy. Draco, had transfigured a book into a blanket to cover Hermione, he was sitting next to her and healing her cuts and trying to calm her down

The three boys helped their friend up to the Infirmary where Harry, and Draco told them it was Gryffindors who had attacked her. When Hermione mention what her attackers had called her Draco starting swearing bloody murder.

Flitwick supported their claim by presenting his catch to McGonagall who cut him free and punished the boy with detentions and minus fifty points despite not giving up the names of the other attackers. It took a full body bind from Snape to keep both Harry and Draco from running out to lay siege to the Gryffindor Tower.

Neville immediately demanded a resorting as did Hermione before she was given a dreamless sleep potion. The three boys took turns guarding Hermione during their breaks and Draco convinced the other Slytherins to let them sit at their table during meals. Fred and George had heard what happened along with Percy. They didn't doubt it was their brother behind it all, but had no proof to support it.

Unlike Ron, his other brothers got along well with Harry. Rynder had encouraged Harry to send the twins a set of simple prank books and Loki's own How To Prank you enemies in a battle guide over the holidays. Rynder also sent an anonymous letter of recommendation of Percy's behalf to Madam Bones. She offered him an internship over the summer with the Magical Law Enforcement Department. The only reason Percy found that it was Harry who did it was the similar seals that was on the gifts that he sent the twins.

McGonagall finally allowed for the two to be re-sorted at the beginning of the leaving feast. From what Harry speculated she wanted to keep order in her house of lions. To everyone's surprise Hermione and Neville ended up in Slytherin. Hermione and Pansy were already on good speaking terms and had no problem with sharing a dorm next term. Neville may have seemed meek but his inner coyote was now apparent as he starred down Crabbe and Goyle and won much to everyone's amusement.

There had been no word on who had attacked Hermione, despite both her and Draco providing the memory of the attack. Harry swore that their Head of House was keeping it that way so they did not set the lions on fire.

**Year Two**

Pt. 1

It was a quiet summer. Harry had endured two weeks at the Durselys before he set off to Longbottom Manor. It had taken all of Harry's will power not to let Rynder do to the Durselys what he did to Quirrell. Especially after Petunia hit him with a frying pan.

The two boys laughed when Harry told Neville that he had slashed the tires on Vernon's car before leaving and slipping dye in his Uncle and Aunt's shampoo. The added touch was a box of spiders in Dudley's bedroom. All he left was a note saying that he had gone to a friends house for the summer.

"So, should we tell Dumbledore that you're here?"

"Old Dumbles can take care of him self. They were calling a locksmith to come and install bars on my bedroom window before I left!" Harry snapped. "I wouldn't be surprised if he put a locator charm on me."

"Really?" Nevill said with wide eyes.

"So, what did I miss in the last week."

"Draco wrote a letter saying that his dad was real pleased when he saw his Animagus form. Especially since it's a rare animal."

"Well that's good. What about Mione?"

"Her parents were upset that she was being bullied but were happy when she told them she got moved into a nicer house with friends who care about her."

"That's nice. How are your plants?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Especially the Devil's Snare cutting. Were did you get it?"

"Here and there. Rynder has his contacts."

"It's amazing, it hasn't taken over the green house yet since we keep it tamed in the rafters."

"Then you won't mind another?" Harry said as he opened a secret compartment in his trunk and pulled out a pot that had a seedling sprouting out.

"This is Yokai Weed. it's a plant that grows in the underworld. It's a new hybrid." Harry said handing it over. "From the cross breeding of a mandrake and an azalea."

Neville looked at him in awe then at the plant. "What's the magical properties?"

"_**No idea." **_Rynder said taking over. _**"They don't seem to last long in the Underworld so I brought one up to see how it fares. So far we know it like to be kept warm."**_

"Is that safe?"

"_**Hey, I'm the Prince of Hell. What do I have to fear?"**_

'_Death?' _Harry suggested.

"_**Shut up."**_


	5. Holiday Headaches

_**Demon Contract**_

_**9foxgrl**_

_I Do Not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K Rowing, no matter what the shiny pixies in the drive thru say. If I did own it Harry would have been more badass. _

_**Year Two**_

It was sunset when Harry slipped out of Longbottom Manor and Apparated to a remote location. Neville would cover for him in case someone came looking for him. But a Doppleganger named Vi would be there just in case.

Harry carefully took the shard of the Philosopher Stone and placed it into rune circle with the obsidian Soul shard. They had given the original back to Nicolas Flamel who was furious that Dumbledore had taken it out of his vault the year before. Harry found it funny that the Flamels were actually on good terms with Death and had him around for tea on occasion.

"Remind me again why were are doing this?" Harry asked as he traced several of the runes in blood.

"_**I plan on making a public appearance soon so I need to test this spell." **_Rynder commented. _**"Besides, Flamel assures me that this ritual will improve your health during my absence." **_

"So you plan on scaring the tripe out of that moron Fudge?" Harry asked as he dipped the brush back in the pot of blood.

"_**Sure, after I make an appearance in Knockturn Alley. I have a meeting with the Vampire Leader Amelia. Lilith will be on standby with a Glamour charm for you." **_

"We're working with the Vampires? Finally!" Harry exclaimed.

Rynder's misty form left Harry's body and entered the rune ring to place some of his power inside. The two gems glowed and shifted together forming a single blood red stone set in a silver medallion.

"_**Just put it on. By tomorrow the magic will conform so that I can take on a corporeal form."**_

Harry reappeared to Longbottom Manor to find Neville hiding out in the shrubbery with his trunk. Vi nodded and popped away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Neville pointed inside. Dumbledore and several Aurors in the parlor chatting with the Longbottom Matriarch.

"He wants to take you back to school to be resorted." Neville explained. "I told them you went for a walk in the gardens and would be back soon. They think I'm out looking for you."

"Why? I know Old Dumbles was upset I wasn't in his precious house of the lions with that git Ron but really? I didn't cause any trouble."

"See those Aurors? Fudge sent them. Said that the Boy Who Lived *insert a glare from Harry*…sorry… shouldn't be in Slytherin. Said that it's bad for public morale…its better if you were in Gryffindor."

"_**Of course, that arrogant sorry excuse for a politician is trying to save face!" **_Rynder snarled.

Harry grimaced. "Okay…what's the plan?"

"I already wrote to Dray, he convinced his parents to let you stay over the last weeks of summer. Vi is going to run a distraction for you in…3..2..1."

"Help! HE TRIED TO RAPE MEEEE~!" a feminine voice shrieked. A woman with thick black hair and bright blue eyes dressed in scandalous Muggle club clothing ran through the garden.

"_**Vi always has a thing for dramatics." **_Rynder chuckled.

The adults converged on the 'hysterical woman' as Harry slipped out and Apparated to the countryside where he vaguely remembered Draco lived. After an hour of wandering he found a mansion with albino peacocks being chased by the pale boy in his Animagi form like a ghostly apparition.

Harry seemed mildly surprised as he was met by Lucius and his wife Narcissa at the threshold.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home." Harry said with a polite bow.

"The pleasure is ours." Narcissa said. "Dobby!"

Pop!

A short creature with bat like ears appeared and large tennis sized eyes appeared.

"You called Mistress?"

"Take Harry's things to the guest rooms."

Dobby's eyes grew larger, if that was anatomically possible. "The Great-"

"DOBBY!" Draco said hastily. "Harry doesn't like those titles."

"Thank you Draco." Harry said curtly.

"No problem, I just don't want to hear you or Rynder rant on about the Wizarding World having extremely high expectations of a child. It was bad enough last time."

Harry threw Draco a dark look.

"Whose Rynder?" Narcissa asked.

"_**Quick! Think of a lie!" **_Rynder said in a dramatically panicky voice.

"Oh a friend of mine. He's a wizard who lives out in the Muggle world. He's the one who told me a bit about the Magical world."

"A muggle born?"

"Oh no, he's a pure blood from …Romania, he's just hiding where he knows his matchmaking obsessed mother and sisters won't think to look!" Harry said quickly letting the lies flow off his tongue.

"_**Nice, that's the first time you lied so effortlessly!"**_

'_Says the guy who taught me to perfect my poker face.'_

"Ah! You must introduce us one day!" Narcissa said.

"Perhaps if I can convince him to come out of hiding for a day. He is rather paranoid of other pureblood families at the moment."

"_**Cheeky imp." **_Rynder growled.

_'Selfish git.'_

"So how was it at Nev's." Draco asked leading him to the dining hall.

" Great, Until Dumbles decided to listen to a certain obnoxious politician and try to force me back to Hogwarts to be resorted." Harry said with a sigh.

"Should have known that Fudge would try to take every opportunity to get fame or the public eye." Lucius growled.

Harry suddenly smirked diabolically making Draco pale.

"We'll just have to remedy that." Harry said in a haughty voice.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that it's a good thing that I am on your side Harry?" Draco said in a hollow voice.

"For several reasons Dray." Harry said flashing his eyes gold and his magic slightly flare up.

**Later….in Lucius' Study**

"Father…I am telling you now that I have no plan to take on your lineage and betray Harry to the Dark Lord…for I am afraid…that Harry may murder me in my bed." Draco said in a cold voice.

"I believe that you are right son." Lucius said with a shudder. He caught a glimpse of Harry's eyes flashing gold. And the boy's magic…it was…deadly.

~o\+/o~

The next day Harry went with the Malfoys to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies. Draco shuddered when Harry asked one of the goblins at Gringotts how much to get a special kind of dagger forged, both of them were bearing a very sadistic smirk.

"I hope you don't plan on using it on me." Draco whispered.

Harry merely grinned. "Of course not Draco."

An hour later the four enter Flourish and Blotts where a egotistic man stood flaunting for the camera and holding up a book with a picture of himself smiling like a moron.

"Oh no not him." Draco groaned.

"Who is he?" Harry asked innocently.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Lucius answered as the man continued to pose for photos and signed the books of several swooning witches.

"By Death he's a egotistic maniac." Harry muttered.

"Cissy….pray tell you do not have any books for this man to sign." Lucius groaned.

"Never." Narcissa hissed as she pushed her son and Harry towards the shelves to gather their books.

Harry winced as the group passed Lockhart. The man reeked of expensive cologne and hair products.

"Dray, I beg of you. Don't say my real name. The man is a diva for publicity! Call me Umbra or Jason!" Harry hissed as he moved back.

"What's wrong?"

"He reeks of cologne!" Harry coughed as he started breathing through his mouth not finding it any better.

"_**YOU WEAR TOO MUCH COLOGNE YOU MAN BITCH~!" **_Rynder gagged. A demon's sense of smell was ten times stronger than a human's. The scent was so strong that it made him retreat further away from Harry's conscious.

"I'm buying my books and bailing." Harry muttered as he quickly pushed his way to the register and handed over ten galleons.

"Keep the change." Harry said trying not to gag.

"Thank you for your business Mr. Potter."

Lockhart's head snapped up and grinned. "It can't be, Harry Potter?"

Lucius raised a brow as Harry blanched and disappeared from the bookstore at an incredible fast speed.

"_**YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" **_

'_The smell! It's burns my eyes!'_

"_**RUN HARRY! RUN!"**_

Harry didn't stop running until he nearly collided with Snape in the Apothecary. With some fancy footwork Harry stopped an inch from a barrel of potion ingredients.

"Potter."

"Sorry Professor, trying to hide from a blonde egomaniac." Harry said hastily as he ducked behind a barrel of newt eyes to avoid a photographer from the Daily Prophet. He peeked over the barrel and sent a familiar towards Lockhart to heckle the man.

"You've meet Gilderoy." Snape said dryly.

"Yes, and just barely escaped." Harry commented. "I just hope I never seen that man again."

"Too bad, he's the new DADA professor." Snape snarled.

Harry blanched. "Please tell me that was a joke. Dumbledore didn't really hire that incompetent hack!."

Snape shook his head. "Apparently no one else would take the job."

"Professor, I'm begging you, don't let me take classes with him. I may set the man's on fire!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Snape muttered. "Your mother saw to that our second year. She curse off his original hair."

Harry look at Snape in surprise.

"My Mum? Really?"

"Really."

"_**Not to ruin this little chat, we have a meeting with Coven Leader Amelia in ten minutes over her Vampire Coven's newest weapon proposal."**_

"Well…I'll take your word for it sir. Ciao."

To Snape's surprise the boy Apparated out of Diagon Alley.

'_There is seriously something wrong here. The boy acts nothing like Potter! He has Lily's silent fury and…oh Holy Mother of Merlin…if his temper evolves to the same level as Lily's did when we were at his age…we're dead.'_

Snape mentally reminded himself to prepare Migraine Soothers and practice his reflexes at dodging by dueling Flitwick. If had not been for his instant reactions there would have been several times that Lily would have cursed, maimed, or shouted at half of the student body. Especially after their second year when she cursed all of Gilderoy's hair off.

Snape had Apparated to Hogwarts when he realized something else.

"Since when can Bloody Potter _Apparate_?" Snape swore startling several House Elves. Snape shook his head. Leave it to Lily's child to keep him on his toes.

"Mother of Merlin. Dead or alive, Lily you are going to be the death of me!" Snape snarled. He looked up as Umbra swooped in and dropped a letter in his hand.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Thought you should know that the Old Geezer attempted to have me resorted. Of course I escaped, staying with a friend. _

_Another thing. I thought I would warn you in advance that I have several cruel and very amusing pranks planned for the Fraud. I will team up with the Terrors to achieve my master plan. _

_Potter_

"Bloody Hell…" Snape said as he reached for his secret stash of Fire Whiskey.

~o\+/o~

Back in Knockturn Alley Harry appeared where he was greeted by Lilith. She was a formidable young vampire that served Rynder after her coven cast her out. She had ice blue eyes and short black hair, could easily pass as Harry's mother or elder sister amongst Muggles which they often did in his youth.

Harry took out his new medallion. It shimmered as Rynder's mist form manifested and solidified.

Rynder looked like a young man in his late teens early twenties with long black hair in a ponytail with bright yellow hawk like eyes wearing all black and dressed like a punk Muggle teenager with a red over coat.

Lilith placed a glamour on Harry making him look like Rynder's younger twin then lead them to a shady looking café where Amelia was waiting.

~o\+/o~

Harry reappeared at Draco's house in the afternoon carrying several of his school supplies. He sat outside the wards waiting when the Malfoys arrived.

"Harry, where did you go?" Draco asked. "There was a stampede of reporters to find you. It was …like…what did Mione call it…that thing in Spain?"

"The Running of the Bulls?" Harry deadpanned.

"THAT'S IT!" Draco said enthusiastically.

Dobby appeared and took their things to their rooms and the boys went to join the adults in the parlor for dinner.

"Left before I was convinced by that little voice in my head to commit homicide or suffocated to death from cheap cologne. Preferably the former seeing as how the latter would have looked humiliating on a Death Certificate." Harry explained to Draco. "Oh, and I decided that he would more then likely become the target of my new daggers."

Draco sighed in relief over his plate.

"I ran into Professor Snape though. Did you know my Mum was the one who is responsible for cursing off all of Lockhart's original hair?"

To their surprise Lucius laughed, nearly choking on his glass of mead. "Oh yes, I remembered that day…the man screamed like a girl! For a Mudblood that woman was a fierce!"

Narcissa also laughed. "I forgot that Severus had to practically rein her in to stop her from attacking you our Seventh Year after you turned her hair pink during the Halloween banquet…it was hilarious!"

Draco and Harry looked at the two adults in amusement.

"You knew my Mum?" Harry asked.

"How could I forget? She may have been in Gryffindor, but she was a Slytherin at heart. Our Head Girl once called her the Red Devil. Poor Severus, when he wasn't studying or in class he was keeping her out of trouble. Never had a moments' peace until their falling out Fifth year. Even though she was in Gryffindor! She must have cursed half our year."

Harry smiled weakly. Rynder had told him stories of his mother's rampages as bedtime stories. Many of her attacks his father took blame for so he could try to get in Lily's good graces.

"- and then Lily's potion exploded! Severus just barely yanked her out of the way of the explosion. I thought she was going to commit murder!" Lucius laughed.

"She nearly did shove him off the Astronomy tower!"

~o\+/o~

Harry awoke to tapping at his bedroom window. He sat up in time to see Umbra fly in and drop a package on his bed.

_To Mr. Harry J. Potter _

_Here are the custom made daggers that you have requested. We have kept the blueprints that you provided for future references and placed in your vault. _

_The Potter Account Manager Griphook has made the requested adjustments to your vault and the account is now solely in your power. _

_Please send our regards to Prince Rynder_

_Sincerely,_

_Draghook_

_Gringotts Bank_

Harry carefully unwrapped the package revealing twin daggers made of the sharpest Goblin steel with the letter H engraved on near the hilt of the blades. The handles were wrapped in emerald cloth that was toughened to allow a strong grip.

"_**Happy birthday Harry. Twelve years. Not bad.**__"_

'_Yeah, you stole me from Death for seven years. Such an accomplishment!'_

"_**Cheeky brat."**_

'_You forget oh my surrogate brother/father, that I learned it from you and Loki.'_

Rynder smiled. He had treated Harry like his son slash little brother a great deal since he raised him since adolescence. _**"Fine, be that way. Cheeky imp."**_

_****_Harry went downstairs to the garden were he practiced with them. They were lighter then the daggers Lilith taught him with. He went into the pattern dance with them jabbing and slashing at the air then finishing with a quick flick to holster them on his legs.

The Malfoys watched the entire practiced

**A Few Days Later….**

Harry was sitting in the last compartment of the train with his friends trying to charm a Demon textbook to look like one of Lockharts' so that he could avoid having to keep them. Draco and Neville were playing poker with Rynder who had manifested out of boredom. Hermione was already reading their second year Charms book.

"_**Royal Flush!" **_Rynder cheered as he threw down his cards.

"Damn!" Draco hissed. Neville put down his cards and sighed.

"_**Remember boys, poker is 40 percent bluffing, and 60 percent luck!" **_Rynder cheered collecting his winnings of Chocolate Frogs. _**"Harry still can't beat me!"**_

"I've learned that gambling with a devil or demon is dangerous." Harry said cursing as he charmed the cover of his Runes book to appear like Lockharts' fourth one.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"Charming my books to look like that oaf's so I won't have to hurt my spine carrying them around." Harry said. "In case I never told you guys, since I'm Rynder's host I'm also his apprentice."

"Really?" Hermione asked looking at Rynder in awe.

"_**Yup, Harry is a Rune Mage is training as you have already guessed." **_Rynder said shuffling the cards_**. "As such he has to learn Demon magic as well as yours, when he's not with me on missions he's under my tutelage."**_

"That's horrible. You are being taught by someone you can't lie to!" Draco yelped.

"_**So? Doesn't Snape count already?"**_

"What sort of missions do you do?" Hermione asked.

"Right now I'm helping Rynder and Hell to recollect some dangerous artifacts that are hidden in Hogwarts." Harry said as he finished his project. "We just managed to get the first artifact and a cursed statute out of the Slytherin Dorm last fall."

"The one of Salaazar slaying the lion?" Draco asked. "I wondered where it went."

"Yeah, it had a spell on it that made every Slytherin more…malignant." Harry said.

"_**Obviously to make the House Rivalry worse. I wouldn't doubt if they were drugging the Snakes. But pushing that matter aside for the moment, Harry and I need to let you in on our master plan."**_

"Is this the master plan that made you look like you were about to commit murder?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

**A/n: Sorry for my delay in updating. I've been working a lot of mornings since I've been on break. Thanks for all the reviews and hits everyone. **

**So I've been working on pairings, if I could get some help with Harry because I'm not a big Ginny fan. At the moment I'm to sure whether to make her a bitch or not.**

**I'm not sure whether to pair Harry with a demon or another student. No way it's going to be Cho though. **

**So here are the pairings that I have already decided on.**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Neville/Luna **

**A late Merry Christmas and New Year to every one! **


	6. Stalkers & Imbeciles

Demon Contract

Year Two

Neville starred at the head table were Lockhart was sitting next to his Head of House looking very smug and chatting the Professor's ear off. Snape twitched towards his wand and McGonagall looked like she would love to turn and wring the man's well exfoliated, and well moisturized neck. Neville and his fellow Snakes could not blame the two teachers. The Fraud as Harry had dubbed him would drive anyone to murder, only a few in their select group knew that a mischievous look that sent chills through Snape's spine.

At his inner coyote's prompting he looked around the Great Hall for any signs of danger to his pack. Across the aisle the Weasely Twins were conferencing with each other over which of the Maruder's old pranks to implement on the new instructor and quite possibly their little brother. One of the newer additions, a redhead whose name escaped him was starring quiet intently at Harry. Draco noticed this as well.

"Whose that starring at Harry next to Ron?" Draco asked subtly as he cut into his steak.

Hermione and Harry peeked up faintly. The newest Weasely addition to the Gryffindor table Ginerva aka Ginny was sitting next to her brother Ron looking at Harry like a hungry wolf. Harry looked hastily back down and his salad looking petrified.

'_May Day! May day! Crazy stalker at ten o'clock!'_

"_**Well more like ten thirty."**_

'_Shut up Ry! I'm serious! She's giving me the willies! She's looking at me like a piece of meat in the butcher's window!' _

Rynder looked through Harry's eyes then casually slunk back. _**"That's a high level stalker, one of sixty in this castle. But she is crazier then that third year last year that tried to peek on you in the baths."**_

'_WHHAAATTTTT!'___

"_**Relax, I modified the girl's memory. Although, this one is a code red, no pun intended.."**_

'_So what am I suppose to do?'_

"_**What you do to the rest of your fan club. Ignore their existence!"**_

'_What? You mean I wasn't loosing it when I thought those third years were following me around?'_

"_**Harry my boy. You got a secret fan club here!"**_

"By Death, I got another psycho stalker!" Harry whispered.

"Another?" Draco asked.

"Remember those Hufflepuffs that were following me around last year? And that Ravenclaw girl who was trying to become a second shadow to me until I started casting a Notice Me Not when I walked alone."

"You were being paranoid." Hermione reminded him.

"No I wasn't…" Harry said shuddering as he felt the girl continue to stare at him.

"Hey Potter."

"Yes?" Harry said looking up to see Flint coming up to him.

"You know Higgs left last year right? Well he left a list of people who could replace him…"

"You want me to play as Seeker." Harry deadpanned, stunning Flint incredulously.

"Yes, Higgs said that he saw you flying last term. He did say that you would be a perfect replacement."

"_**GO FOR IT HARRY! YOU GT TO FLY OUTSIDE OF YOUR ANIMAGI FORM!"**_

'_Shut up Rynder, it's too late at night to be so damn chipper!' _Harry groaned. "Fine."

"HELL YES!" Flint yelled running away to talk to Professor Snape.

"Hmm…I just realized something…there's a Chaser and two Beater spots open too.. Dray, Mione, Nev. Care to help a guy out?"

"Me? Play Quidditch?" Hermione squeaked.

"Harry, Mione and I are terrible flyers."

"Ah, but Dray and I could teach you."

"Hmm…I believe you're right Harry. With all those books Mione drags around she must have the strength of a giant. And Neville, think about all that repressed anger and hatred stored in you. You need a healthy outlet before you snap one day and murder us in our beds." Draco said in his best political voice.

"That's true Draco. I mean, you should see the Muggle nature show when someone provokes a wild coyote. It's not pretty."

That night after a great deal of bribery and the offer to meet the Devil God of Pranks Loki himself, the Twins agreed to help Hermione and Neville the basics of playing the Beater position.

_**The Next Day…DADA**_

Harry raised a brow at the test set before him, his left eye twitching. Despite the many repellent charms on himself the smell of Lockhart's cologne was unbelievable stronger and had made the boy sit in the back closest to the door. This however was a second choice as he wanted to sit next to a window that he could shove the Fraud out of but found that the windows were warded. Damn that Old Coot.

"_**What in the Hell kind of test is this? It's like those personality quizzes that Cyrus makes to annoy mortals."**_

'_That's it, I'm calling in my favors with Loki when he visits tonight!'_

Rynder burst out in laughter. _**"Yes! By Death the Fraud is going to get it! No mortal shall be safe!"**_

-Down in the Dungeons Snape felt a chill go down his spine. His Evans Sense was going off. Something was going to happen soon.-

'_Might as well do this test..'_

_Lockhart's Favorite Color: Piss Yellow_

_Ideal Birthday Gift: A Dementor or a Boggart_

_Secret Ambition: To figure out what is his real sexuality. _

Rynder burst into laughter.

"Tut, tut many of you didn't remember that my favorite color was lilac. And that my ideal birthday gift is harmony between all magic and non-magical people. Though I wouldn't say no to a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" Lockhart said with a wink. "But Miss Brown knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. In fact full marks. Where is miss Brown?" He asked and Lavender raised her hand. "Good job miss Brown take ten points to Gryffindor. Now on to business."

He revealed a cage of pixies from underneath a tarp after a very dramatic monologue. Harry shot a hex at the cage and a compulsion charm from under his desk. To his delight the pixies broke out and began to attack their former warden then to the Lions who tried to push them back to the cage.

Harry and his fellow Slytherins left, making sure to lock the door behind them before going to 'alert' Flitwick.

_Halloween Night_

Harry was lying on his bed in agony while his friends enjoyed the feat upstairs. At least he made a short appearance so he could witness the Twins' prank. He was greatly amused to see the Fraud being attacking by floating pumpkins that exploded if someone tried to stun them.

While the medallion made Rynder leaving his body easier, it didn't help much when the contract rune began to burn or sting since they were tied into his nerves.

'_I swear by Death I will annoy you to no end for this Rynder!'_

He was about to reach for a vial of Dreamless Sleep when he felt a dark surge. He bolted up and was dressed in some of his Muggle clothing before running to the spot with his wand at the ready. He saw a figure walking along a flooded hallway and felt the power coming from it along with the scent of blood and death.

'_Not a demon, a human…scratch that…a witch…a corrupted one! DAMN IT! I HATE HALLOWEEN!'_

Harry hastily shot a trip jinx at the figure who dodged and sent a curse at him. Harry threw up a shield and retaliated with the full body bind. The figure dodged again and sent a stunner flying at him which Harry ducked to allow for a pillar behind him to explode, deep down Harry hoped he didn't need to use his demon magic.

"_Sectumsepra!" _the figure hissed.

Harry screamed as he felt the curse slash his side. Blood flew from his wound, spraying the wall beside him. He fell to the ground just as he the heard the distant rumbling of an approaching crowd.

The figure turned to leave, Harry took the moment to summon a Hell Hound to follow before blacking out.

A/N: I will update again soon. Please review!


	7. Try to Kill Me? I think Not

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Two

Harry awoke to his body being in great amount of pain. He winced as he tried to sit up, and found that his torso had been wrapped in several bandages, not to mention the lingering aftertaste of several potions in his mouth.

"By Death, if I find the person who did this! Not even Death can save them!" Harry groaned as he forced himself up.

"_**Lay back down Harry."**_

Harry looked up in surprise. Rynder was sitting beside him in in his corporeal form. This time he had aged himself to look like a young man in his earlier twenties wearing a simple suit with loosened button up shirt. From the look on Rynder's face he had been in that body for awhile.

"Ry? Why-? How?"

Rynder gently pushed him down.

"_**You've been unconscious for nearly a week. Some one used a dark curse on you, you nearly bled to death. Why I got here you had been out for a few hours. But before I could heal you I got sidetracked by that Old Man who demanded to know how I became your Magical Guardian."**_

_(Flashback)_

Rynder returned to Hogwarts in his mist form. He headed to where his host was when he felt it. The boy was in trouble. He was weakened and Death was approaching.

He entered the Hospital Wing were he found Harry lying on a bed with a pile of bloodied bandages and robes on a tray next to him with several empty potion vials and a bottle of Skel-Grow. Rynder drew closer, he was shocked. Two of the boy's left ribs had to be grown back completely. If he found the incompetent oaf who did this he was going to make what he did to Quirrel look like child's play!

Rynder looked around the quiet wing. The Slytherin Head of House and the Mediwitch were at a sink nearby furiously scrubbing the caked blood from their hands.

Rynder felt a fury like no other. He always felt like Harry was his son, by Death he practically raised the boy himself! It was time that the Old Coot understood that! He gripped Harry's medallion and solidified, the burst of magic he released was startling to the two adults.

"Who are you?"

"_**The boy's Magical Guardian. My name is Rynder Inferno, now where is the bastard or bitch that did this to my ward?"**_

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"_**For what?"**_

"For causing you problems."

"_**Don't worry. I used it as the perfect opportunity to get custody of you through the Goblins. They hold the well being of their fellow warriors in high regards. Especially when I offered to give them access to one of my diamond mines."**_

"So…I don't have to return to the Durselys? Ever?" Harry said looking up hopeful.

"_**Nah, I wrangled us a modest house in the Italian countryside, you can still come to school here though if you want."**_

"Fine…wait, I've bled out a lot when I fight with the Trainers. I wasn't out that long! Especially if I had been given Blood Replenishes."

Rynder's face darkened. _**"Harry…while I was being distracted by issues with your guardianship someone(s) slipped you some love potions and personality potions. It reacted violently with the healing potions that were in your body. Several of your vital arteries burst and you nearly died. I barely got back in time to power up the runes to heal you."**_

Harry growled. "So someone decided that I wasn't going to be their perfect puppet and tried to take control of my life. Hey wait, how did you explain the runes?"

"_**I told them that it was my personal way of warding you so that I could keep you safe and sane." **_

"So I…take it…that means my contract has been extended…"

"_**Actually…Harry…"**_

Harry looked at Rynder dead in the eye.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Rynder snickered sheepishly. _**"I…made a deal with Death. Do you recall how we said we were going to stay out of a certain business area around here?"**_

"Yeah…"

"Death wants us to recapture the soul of Tom Riddle and the Old Goat, both of which have out lived their usefulness to humanity."

If he wasn't so weary from the pain Harry would have fallen off his bed.

"So…I have to recapture the last three other artifacts…and kill those bastards in six years before someone tries to kill me from either side?"

"_**Yes."**_

"Damn."

"_**Yeah, that why I had Loki place some charms on your medallion to shrink it to a ring now. I want you to wear it from now on."**_

Harry touched the chain and sure enough found a ring on the chain instead of a pendant.

"_**It will heat up if danger is lurking nearby and the gem with turn black if your food has been spiked with a potion or poison. If that's the case it will Vanish them immediately."**_

"Oh…"

"_**Oh?"**_

"Nothing…its just weird…for you to be in 'doting father mode' again…it's been awhile." Harry said slightly abashed.

"_**Cheeky imp." **_Rynder laughed_**. "By the way, I have plans for your attacker."**_

Harry looked up at the demon prince with haunted eyes. "Something painful I bet."

* * *

><p>At that moment several people in the Great Hall screamed. A bloody message appeared on the doors.<p>

_You attack messed up my plans. You will die you heinous bitch. _

_Prepare for a Fate worse then Death._

_Heir of Slytherin beware, _

_For the Heir of Hell has marked you for Death_


	8. A Change in Plans

_Demon Contract_

_9foxgrl_

_Year Two_

* * *

><p><em><span>Thanks for all the reviews.<span>_

* * *

><p>Harry walked to the Slytherin table in silence. He had been told that before he had been attacked someone had petrified Mrs. Norris. Rynder also gave him permission to go on the offensive with demon magic if it happened again. Rynder had left earlier to go meet someone at the Italian Magical Embassy for a reason unknown. Harry suspected it was so they could get dual citizenships.<p>

"HARRY!"

Harry was tackled by his friends and the Slytherin Quidditch team in a fierce hug.

"Guys! Air! I need air!" Harry gasped.

"Thank Merlin! You're alive!"

"Yeah, I don't know what we were going to do without a Seeker for tomorrow's match!" Flint yelled.

"Harry! You really had us scared!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I think I'm traumatized!" a first year piped up.

"Do you know how scary it was to see you lying in a puddle of blood with some of your intestines sticking out?" Neville yelped.

"Spare me the gory details I'm about to eat." Harry said as he placed some food on his plate.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get out of the Hospital Wing sooner." Draco commented. "Madam Pomfrey said that Nev and I did a good job of stopping the bleeding and Professor Snape healed up most of the wound and stabilized you after Lockhart removed two of your ribs with his faulty spell."

"I _should _have gotten out sooner." Harry snarled. "But…someone or some people *_glares around the Great Hall_* tried to slip me numerous potions that nearly killed just because I wasn't marching to their tune."

His fellow Snakes gasped, as did several others in the hall who were listening in.

"Personality or Love?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Both." Harry said angrily.

"That's illegal!" cried out two timid boys who was hiding behind Flint.

"Who are you?" Flint asked.

"Collin Creevy…Gryffindor." the first boy said shyly.

"Mitchell Hawthorne…Hufflepuff."

"He didn't ask for your Houses." Harry replied as he looked at them carefully. "But I agree with your statement."

"Did the potions react that badly? Professor Snape said that some react terribly if give with others." Mitchell piped up unsure of himself.

Draco, the world's second living Potion Encyclopedia, as you can guess who is the first, processed the information rather quickly.

"The ingredients in one act as a blood thinner to make the subject less comprehensive to certain stimuli in order to create that false personification… while the other speeds up the heart to make the 'heart throbbing' feeling one gets when in love…Holy Mother of Merlin, the two potions would have made your heart explode!"

"Dray, you're scary when you go on rants like that." Neville deadpanned. Pansy and several others agreed.

"What?"

"You sound like a mini-Snape." Crabbe said calmly.

"Considering he is my godfather, I'll take that as a compliment!" Draco said puffing out his chest. "And he will be happy that his first years remembered that bit of knowledge…Mitchell was it?"

"Y-yes…thank you!" the boy said timidly. "I hope I can work on Potions a lot more…maybe one day I can make a potion that can cure my baby sister's blindness…but I don't' know where to start..."

A seventh year studying to become a Healer grinned. "Kid, you may be a Puff but I like you already. Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Even if we're Muggleborn?" Collin said in shock.

Flint laughed and pointed at Hermione. "So she and she's smart and a menace with a bat. Nearly took off the head of a heckler at the tryouts."

The rest of the Slytherins agreed. Since Hermione came to the House they had a new perspective on Muggleborns. It was a revolution in new attitude since Harry and Rynder removed the cursed statue from their dorm.

"You can ask Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape about your sister. One of them might be able to help since your family knows about magic." Millicent pointed out.

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Ah, Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Lockhart beaming as he passed their table.

"How are-"

Before Lockhart could finish his sentence he heard a growl and saw the shadow of the Hell Hound beside Harry. Harry frowned. It was the same Hound that he had summoned to chase after his attacker. Under Rynder's orders the Hell Hound did not kill her yet, but was making her life very miserable by haunting her.

"Glad to see you're doing well!" he said running rather quickly.

"What's got into him?" Goyle asked.

"Probably remembered that it took Professor Snape half an hour convincing us not to kill him." Crabbe added.

"Although he practically gave us his blessing to hex the man into damnation." a sixth year girl said highly amused.

"Please tell me you at hexed him while I was at Death's mercy." Harry asked.

"No, but Fred and George made all his wigs turn different colors, only he never noticed. Some one convinced everyone's cats to use his bed as her personal litter box. Then the someone hung up a dead rooster in his wardrobe." Millicent pointed out.

"And I'm pretty sure I heard Professor Snape threaten to '_pull a Lily'_, what ever that means, on him."

Harry rose a brow. "Okay that is just disturbing. By the way, who got the other empty spots on the team?"

"We did of course!" Harry's friends said in unison.

"You should have seen it Harry, Mione is scary with a beater bat in her hand." Draco said with a shudder.

"Terrifying." A seventh year chaser named Pucey commented. "Nearly knocked over a tower when Weasely called her Mudblood during the tryouts. She would have taken out part of the stadium in her attempt to kill him if the teacher weren't there."

"No wonder my Dad always said women should feared." Collin said in awe.

"And this little guy is definitely one you don't want to get mad." Daphne Greengrass laughed.

"What about Nev? His was scary too!" Hermione pointed out.

Neville smiled shyly. "I was channeling all my anger."

Flint blanched. "If that was your repressed anger I don't want to be on the receiving end of it."

Harry was about to comment on that when Umbra swooped down with a letter from Rynder.

_Harry, we need to talk. Outside the Great Hall in __now__. _

_- Rynder_

Harry excused himself and walked out of the Great Hall to find Rynder holding an official looking document.

"Hey Rynder, why so grim?"

"_**There is a bit of a matter that came up in Italy. I got good news and bad news." **_

"What's the good news?"

"_**Remember I once told you Lily had been adopted from a magic family in Italy and that's why she had magic?"**_

"Yeah."

"_**Well, I searched around there so I could see if she had any family left and I found your biological grandmother. Her name is Orchid D'Ark."**_

"Are you serious?"

"_**Yes, apparently your mother was stolen from her cradle as a baby by her Nanny and sold on the muggle orphan black market. They decided that since we will be living in Italy soon you can take her place as Head of the Family when you become of age…but under one condition."**_

"…what condition?"

"_**That's the bad news. You have to graduate from the Verona Magic Academy in Rome, not Hogwarts."**_

"WHAT! I HAVE TO LEAVE HOGWARTS!" Harry bellowed drawing the attention of many people in the Great Hall.

"_**I don't like it either, but I convinced her to let you stay here until the end of your Fourth year. That should be long enough to settle the issues with the inheritance contracts."**_

Harry looked at the floor in dismay. He took a moment to collect himself before looking at Rynder dead in the eye. "Understood. When do we have to leave?"

"_**We leave England permanently on your fifteenth birthday. Right now the Goblins are in the process of transferring your assets to a new vault in Rome. We can't debate on the matter either, Headmistress Bella has already been informed."**_

Harry sighed. "I understand…"

Rynder hugged him.

"_**Stay out of trouble Brat."**_

"You do the same." Harry said as Rynder lightly cuffed his head before leaving.

Harry took off to his Potions class, he knew that he would be early by several minutes, but he didn't care. He sat in the cold dungeon for a minute allowing a single tear to escape before slapping himself.

"I don't cry! I will not have them have the satisfaction of making myself cry! I do not cry! I will get nowhere crying! It is a weakness!" Harry swore violently repeating his words like a mantra, unaware of his Head of House standing at the door in shock.

"Crying is a sign of weakness!" Harry snapped at himself. "Sadness is a weakness. Pain is a weakness! Weaknesses get you killed! I am not weak!"

Snape came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sadness is not a weakness. It will make you stronger to have compassion for others."

Harry nodded sadly.

0-*V*-0

_Next Day Quidditch Match_

Hermione stood waiting for them outside the locker rooms in her Quidditch robes, she had come early since she was the only female on the team. Her frizzy brown hair was now tamed into a single braided plait with a emerald and silver ribbon at the end courtesy of Pansy and Daphne.

The boys quickly changed and let her come in for their briefing. Neville was looking a bit abashed at him self being a Beater.

"You guys ready?" Hermione said taking a few test swings with her bat.

"What kind of attitude is that? you're knock the twins off their brooms!" Flint boomed.

"Please don't we have a prank to set off on the Fraud at dinner. I need them intact." Harry commented.

"Say Merlin!"

The team turned in time to see Lilith holding a camera beaming.

"Lil, what are you doing here?" Harry said in awe. "Everyone this is Lilith, she's Rynder's friend."

"Charmed." Lilith said revealing her fangs.

"You're a vampire?" Pucey said in awe. "But how-?"

"My coven cast me out after I refused to murder a child. I serve Master Rynder now. As for why I'm here, Master Rynder asked for me to take pictures." Lilith said with a laugh. "Rynder said that you might want to have some memories of the place before you have to go to Verona."

Harry's face fell temporarily.

"Don't worry Harry. We got three years to have fun." Draco said swinging an arm over Harry's shoulder. Lilith snapped a photo.

"Don't worry about it Harry, just enjoy the time you have now." Lilith said motioning for the rest of the Slytherin team to get in for a team photo.

"Excellent, can I get a copy of it?" one of the Chaser Pucey asked.

"No problem. Harry, I'm sending you a camera in a few days time so you can save the memories. Alright."

"Thanks Lil."

"No problem, no if you excuse me. I have to go make sure Rynder isn't making an arse of himself in front of the Italian diplomats."

"I think you're too late for that." Harry sighed.

"Too true. Too true." Lillith sighed. "If I had a Galleon every time that man did something stupid."

To Be Continued….


	9. Slytherin v Gryffindor

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Two

"_Italian_"

"_**Rynder Speaking"**_

'_thinking'_

* * *

><p>Rynder was sitting next to two men bearing a silver V crest on their shoulders. Rynder grinned when he saw the men approach.<p>

"_**Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. How lucky to see you. This is Professor Leonardo and Professor Donatello. They're from Verona Magic Academy."**_

"Hello, it is nice to meet you gentlemen."

"_A pleasure to meet you as well." _Lucius said shaking hands with them.

Snape looked at his friend in shock. "You speak Italian?"

"I speak all of the romance languages." Lucius said smugly.

"Of course, how else would you woo Narcissa?" Severus muttered.

"Maybe if you tried to learn one you could actually get-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Snape warned.

Rynder laughed. _**"Do you see now what I was talking about Professors?"**_

"_Yes, they are quite amusing."_

"What do you teach in Verona professors?"

"Donatello here teaches Herbology and I teach Political Relations"

"Political Relations?" Lucius asked clearly intrigued.

"In Italy our laws do not segregate as harshly as yours do here in England. We who are gifted with magic feel it is necessary to protect our fellow magical beings."

"For example; Athena was actually a witch. Poseidon was rumored to be a mere person and Rome's founders Remus and Romulus were actually werewolves. So to turn a cold shoulder to them is to spit on our heritage."

"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch game of the season! Today Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! Here come our teams now!"

Rynder cheered as a streak of emerald came flying out of the west side of the field and crimson in the east.

"For the Gryffindor team we have Captain Oliver Wood, Alice Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasely, and David Bowe."

"_Which one is your ward?" _Donotello asked.

"_**The small boy at the end of the emerald procession." **_Rynder replied as the team did a lap around the field.

"For the Slytherin team we have Captain Marcus Flint, Adrean Pucey, Draco Malfoy, Jason Warrington, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. I still think that they chose a pathetic little girl and a practical Squib to be their Beaters!"

"Jordan!"

"What? It's the truth professor, and two Gryffindor traitors at that-"

"LEE JORDAN STICK TO COMMENTING ON THE GAME!"

"_**WHOO! YOU GO GIRL! SHOW THOSE LIONS WHOSE BOSS!" **_Rynder cheered from the stands. Snape and Lucius fought the urge to laugh at the man dancing around swinging a Slytherin banner over his head. The professors from Verona showed no such restraint and laughed themselves hoarse.

"Why did they call the Slytherins' Beaters traitors?"

"They were bullied last year by their fellow housemates just because they befriended my son and Rynder's ward. The girl was actually attacked, I have not heard if they caught her attackers."

"The Headmaster had said nothing to the staff and apparently the Board in an attempt to hush it all up."

"_Idiots."_

"I don't need to know Italian to understand that." Snape muttered to Lucius who laughed.

"_**MAKE THOSE LIONS ROLL OVER DEAD!" **_Rynder screamed.

SMACK!

"_**Ow! Lilith!"**_

"Behave, or the next one will be worse!" the young vampire said as she snapped some more photos.

"_She's…tenacious."_

"_**You have no idea."**_

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

_WHACK!_

Oliver went into a quick barrel roll to avoid the Bludger Neville had sent flying his way, accidentally allowing for Flint to score early. He had heard from the Twins about Neville and Hermione's skills, but he thought they were joking. Hermione soared in between Draco and Pucey then pushed forward as a Bludger came their way. She hit it and sent it flying toward David who narrowly dodged it.

"That girl is formidable. The Amazons may try to get a hold of her."

"The Amazons?"

"A formidable all women team that started up in Athens last year. Those women are the devil incarnate."

**_"I wonder if they're willing to take Lilith as a manager."_** Rynder muttered to Snape.

_SLAP!_

**_"OW!"_**

Lucius grinned as Draco scored.

The game went on for several minutes with more and more excitement. It seemed every time that the Slytherin Chasers made their way to the goals either Neville or Hermione were on their tails and the other one ready to keep the Gryffindors at bay with one of their high speed Bludgers that the Twins were having a hard time keeping away.

"What's taking Harry so long to find the Snitch?"

"I suppose wants his team to score as many points at possible." Snape commented looking at the score: 140 - 80

Suddenly Harry dived with David hot on his tail. Harry frantically yelled something to David making the Gryffindor break off the chase. At the last possible second Harry broke off and flew head on to the Beaters. It was then Rynder realized why. A Bludger was hot on his tail.

Neville flew over to intercept but Harry yelled at him not to. Neville suddenly pulled up and passed the message to Hermione and the twins.

"What's going on?"

Hermione frantically flew over. "Harry said that something hit the Bludger when it flew over the east part of the stadium. It looked like a yellow light."

"A Hex." Snape, Rynder, and Donotello said in unison.

"It could be a number of things, do not touch that Bludger!"

"_**Oh Shit! Harry!"**_

The adults looked up. Harry was diving again, this time with the Snitch less then a foot in front of him and Bludger inches from the tail of his broom.

"_**Oh Hell. If I find who hexed that Bludger they will be dancing in Dante tonight!" **_Rynder swore making the adults look at him in shock and amusement.

'_This man might be scarier then the Dark Lord' _thought Lucius and Snape.

Suddenly the Bludger got close, Harry pulled his broom to the point the was hovering four feet in the air and stood on the handle. With a hasty swipe he secure the Snitch and jumped off just the Bludger was about to hit him in the back.

Everyone was shocked as Harry did some tricky gymnast moves on his landing and to avoid the Bludger as it hit the ground, exploding on contact. Two burst of fire shot out and hit the twins who jumped off their brooms to avoid being made into charcoal.

"_Olympus Net!" _Donotello and Leonardo yelled shooting a spell that caught the twins like a net and floated them to the ground.

"Slytherin Wins." Lee announced dejectedly before running out to the field to see his friends.

The Verona professors strolled out and cancelled their spells, allowing their Head of House to look them over while Snape attempted to stop Rynder from acting lie a frantic mother hen. Lilth snapped plenty of pictures of that.

"That was a wicked spell sirs!" Fred gasped.

"We wre just hovering on an invisible net!" George added.

"Thank you gentlemen. I'm glad the spell our mother created was of good use." Donatello commented.

"You Mum made that spell?"

"So you are twins? Blimey you look alike!"

Leonardo laughed.

"We're _fraternal _twins and our mother created it so she wouldn't worry as much for our safety."

**The Next Morning….**

Fred and George gawked as the two large birds, one they recognized as Umbra, landed with long parcels in front of them. The other bird flew off after the twins removed it's burden while Umbra flew to Harry to snatch some bacon.

"Whose it from?" Ron asked.

"Are those what I think they are?" Oliver asked.

George hastily opened the letter attached.

"_To: Fred & George Weasely_

_I'm sorry about your brooms. I pity who ever it was doesn't get found by Rynder first, he's on the warpath at the moment. _

_I hope these compensate for the damage. I feel like it is partially my fault for whoever the idiot was torching your brooms. I hope they are to your liking, if not I can see if I can exchange them & wrangle you both a Nimbus 2001. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_P.S. You two made a good impression on the professors from Verona last night. Thanks a lot."_

The twins exchanged a look and tore the twin off the packages eagerly.

"New brooms!" Fred said as he unwrapped his.

"They're so beautiful...I think I'm going to cry!" George swooned.

The brooms were elegantly made, the handles smoothed but a rough area for the grip. There was not a twig out of place with the ends having a hint of red hue to it. Both of them had they names elegantly scribed on the brooms.

Ron frowned with a hint of jealousy. Ginny gawked at them as well.

"I've never seen brooms like these. What model are they?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…" George said in awe.

"I've never seen brooms like these!" Katie said starring in awe.

"Me either."

Angelina grabbed a pamphlet that came with the brooms.

"Congratulations for purchasing the Pantheon, one of Italy's fastest brooms. Complete with anti-jinx and anti-theft wards. Considered the best broom in all of Europe!"

"Wicked!"

"Shall we test them out?"

"Lets!" George yelled as they ran out of the Great Hall whooping with the rest of the Gryffindors hot on their tails.


	10. Prejudice Idiots

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Two

* * *

><p>Harry was standing behind his friends as the school congregated for the Dueling Club. For once he was happy about his short stature, aleast the Fraud didn't see him throw the firecrackers that startled him. He swore Snape did and muttered 5 points to Slytherin under his breath. Rydner, who knew a lot about dueling had already taught him some moves. Right now he just came to the meeting so he could watch Snape knock the Fraud around. He had his camera ready.<p>

"As you can see we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three we will cast our spells; neither of us will be aiming to kill of course. One- two- three" both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried "_Expelliarmus_" there was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was thrown off the stage and smashed into the wall.

Harry snickered as he took a picture. Everyone, minus Lockhart's fan club, laughed as the Weasely twins each held up a card with the number 10 on it.

"Excellent spell."

"A perfect ten!"

"You're way better dueler-"

"- then the pompous git!"

If one looked hard they could see a small smirk on Snape's face. Ron and Ginny glared at their brothers with betrayal in their eyes. Draco took a look at Ginny and shuddered; she was sickly pale and had bags under her eyes.

"Fred, I think you need to get your sister checked out by Madam Pomfrey, she looks ill."

"She does look-"

"-a bit peaky."

"How did-"

"-you notice?"

Draco blushed and muttered about wanting to be a Healer.

"Good job Professor Snape." The Slytherins cheered as Lockhart staggered to his feet with his hair all messed up.

"Well there you have it. The Disarming Charm. As you can see I lost my wand. Ah thank you." He said as someone handed it to him. "An excellent idea to show them that, but if you don't mind me saying so it was obvious what you were doing. If I had wanted I could have stopped it very easily."

"Oh really?." Snape said with a deadly stare making Lockhart take a step back.

"Well we should let the students try out. Um…Potter and Weasely."

"Which one?" Fred and George called out.

"Ronald."

Ron stormed onto the stage and was taking Lockhart advice seriously while Harry turned to Snape.

"I take it Rynder has already taught you to duel?"

"Yes sir."

"Win."

"Not a problem."

"Ready boys? Wands at the ready!"

"Scared Potter?"

"Not in the slightest." Harry said glaring at Ron. He mocked a bow and walked to the starting points.

"1...2...3!"

_"Diffindo!"_

_"Protengo_!" Harry yelled blocking the attack with ease.

_"SERPONSORTIA!_" Ron boomed as a large snake erupted from his wand.

Harry looked at Ron in annoyance. "A snake? That's it?"

_S-Who dares take me from my hatchlings?-S _the snake hissed angrily.

_S-My apologizes, the idiot behind you did.-S _Harry responded ignoring the gasps and frantic looks. He looked up at Ron in annoyance. "You called her away from her hatchlings and she's very pissed off at you."

_S-Can I bite him?-S_

_S-No. It would be a waste of your time and venom. Let my teacher send you home.-S_

_S-Very well.-S_

Harry sighed. "Can you send her back Professor Snape? She's worrying for her hatchlings and may try to bite Ronald here."

In a puff of smoke the snake was gone. Ron, in his shock, dropped his wand.

"Well, he lost his wand, so does that mean I win?"

"You're a parselmouth? You're a dark wizard!" Ron bellowed.

Harry turned to the twins in annoyance. "Did he skip out on inheriting brains or does he speak before he acts?"

"Sometimes we-"

"-wonder that too."

Harry groaned and turned back to Ron in annoyance. "If you want to categorize all parseltongues under Dark fine, add another category to your bias hatred. But while we're at it lets put a bulls eye on everyone with two feet and a wand because that qualifies to all dangerous killer too. So that doesn't narrow it down does it Ronald? And you can't go about saying all Slytherins are evil. If one of you biased idiots did some damned research you would find only 34% of Azkaban prisoners are former Slytherins. The rest are a mix of the other Houses and foreign wizards and witches. I best you never knew that did you? Everyone of you are too busy with your wands up your arses to really pay attention to the world. I'm happy I'm leaving Britain soon! At least in Italy I won't have to deal with a school full of bias idiots who gawk at me like a side show attraction!"

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall and down to the Slytherin common room. Harry stormed up to his room and unearth his soul reflector from his trunk.

_"Hail quod narro valde procer of obscurum." _Harry said in a commanding voice.

"_**Harry? What's wrong?"**_

Harry told him what happened at the Dueling Club. Rynder laughed.

"_**So you told them the truth and left them gob smacked? You have been spending way too much time with Loki."**_

"So what do I do?"

"_**I've been talking to Orchid, apparently Parseltongue is a gift that passes to the males in your family. So you have a legitimate excuse."**_

"Does that mean I am related to Salazaar?"

"_**No, he's related to the D'Ark family which is pretty old, at least according to Orchid. According to the archives in the D'Ark estate when Salazaar left Britain he return to Italy with his wife."**_

"So this beast that the Heir of Slytherin has been releasing is rightfully mine to control?"

"_**Yup."**_

"Well that's great. What else?"

Rynder grinned. _**"It's time to exact our revenge on your attacker Harry."**_

_In Another Part of the Castle_

Dumbledore was furious. Nothing was coming into play how he wanted it. It was like playing chess with three players!

Harry Potter, his weapon against Voldemort and his return was not following his orders. The boy was suppose to befriend the youngest Weasely, not the Malfoy Heir. Granted he didn't mind that he befriended Longbottom or the Granger girl but they were ruining his plans! Not only did Harry have a great mistrust against Gryffindor now, but his guardian, a man named Rynder, was taking him away to Italy on his fifteenth birthday. He tried to slip Harry a mild personality potion in order to control him but some hussy had to screw it all up and give him a love potion, nearly killing him.

Dumbledore sighed. Molly agreed to allow her youngest children in helping to secure Harry for the Light in exchange for Harry to be betrothed to Ginny, but that plan was shot to Hell. Harry avoided the girl like the plague. When Rynder took custody of Harry he dissolved the wedding contract.

The boy would not be living in Britain during the holidays either. They were to live in the Italian countryside. When he tried to get Rynder to tell him of the location the man laughed in his face and said that any person who would try to attack their house would be dead the moment they trespassed, plus he was more angered of the fact that Dumbledore had left Harry neglected for so many years.

Dumbledore swore and cursed. He never knew that Lily Evans had been born Lilia Helios D'Ark, the sole heiress to an Italian pureblood family, kidnapped at birth and sold to the Evans family. It was because of the D'Ark matriarch that he was going to lose his weapon in two years time.

'_No, that will not happen. I have come too far for my plans to fail!'_


	11. Shall We Call a Truce?

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Two

It had taken only a matter of hours after the incident in the Great Hall for everyone to find out that Harry was a Parselmouth. It had been two days of people avoiding him like the plague and a few older Gryffindors tried to corner him in the Owlery and accidently shoved him out of the tower. Harry pretended to scream in before he cast the levitation charm and floating himself down.

When being reprimanded for scaring half of the school Harry asked Professor McGonagall if she had thought to ask her Lions why they had Harry cornered in the Owlery in the first place. Needless to say it was hilarious. Harry had never seen the woman become more horrifying than Snape. Even Snape himself stood next to his Snake in masked silent awe as McGonagall ranted and scolded her Lions for attempting to murder a student.

This did not help Harry though. The next day all of the Gryffindor students hated him and the house rivalry rose. The two houses started hexing each other in the hall relentlessly. First years were especially targeted if an older student was not with them.

It was mid-November when the vexation turned drastic. A first year Gryffindor girl ran into the Slytherin Common Room in hysterics clutching a young Slytherin boy, both were bleeding heavily. Draco and seventh year Alice Vendette performed basic healing or triage on them while Harry, and half of the Slytherin Team ran down the corridor to find two other Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and another Gryffindor, all first years, lying unconscious on the stone floor. Harry sent a patronus to Snape while they perform anti-curses. Snape arrived in a flash with Sprout and McGonagall in tow. He had been on his way to a staff meeting when Harry's thresal patronus appeared. The three heads of House took charge of the students and took them up to the hospital wing. The hysteric Gryffindor girl, whom they later found out was called Sophie Willow, had already been taken up with the girl she saved by Draco and Alice. Draco had to stay in the hospital wing due to exhaustion on his magical core.

He left the next day after promising both to Madam Pomfrey and his Godfather that he would take her Healing class next term with the threat of bodily harm.

Because of this incident Harry and Hermione created a series of protection charms that was powered by runes. They were shaped as either a medallion or a bracelet. They would create a moderately powerful shield charm on the wearer in case they were attacked or could be used to send an emergency S.O.S to their Head of House who had the master charm.

After proposing this charm to him Snape had asked them to show it to the other Heads of Houses. Flitwick was impressed by the advanced charm work and Harry's runic skills. McGonagall and Sprout requested some for their first years, especially after the last incident that nearly kill one of the Lions. The Weasely Twins, two of the few rare Gryffindors that got along with the Slytherins, had promised to prank their attackers with a vengeance. Not many people in the school knew that Snape had been the one mentoring the twins with their 'projects'.

They had created just enough charms in time. A Hufflepuff boy named Justin had narrowly escaped being attacked by the Heir. His charm had warned him of malicious danger heading his way and had alerted Flitwick who was teaching nearby. Regrettably his left leg had been paralyzed by the same thing that paralyzed Mrs. Norris on Halloween. Until the Mandrakes were fully matured he had to use a cane to get around.

The third incident was more horrific. The four master charms had all gone off during dinner. A ghost of their House symbols flew out of the master pendants to the third floor where several first years from the House had all been knocked around and into a corner by two hooded figures demanding to know the identity of the Heir of Slytherin or the Heir of Hell. They were bound in seconds by Snape and Flitwick and were now awaiting trial.

After the third incident Harry asked the Prefects and Qudditch captains to help solve the problem diplomatically.

"What do you want Snake?" Oliver asked viciously.

"An order of cease fire on the first years. They are being put in mortal danger by the elder Lions."

"That's a lie."

"Then tell me how four first years had to be treated for curse inflicted wounds in the last twenty four hours?"

"Why should we agree to this?" Percy asked.

Flint tossed a piece of parchment down on the table. It was a copy of a medical report from Madam Pomfrey.

"In the November attack this first year; one of **yours,** was hit by a ricocheting blood seeping curse from the conflict. If it were not for one of OURS she would have died. "

Oliver paled. The first year was Sophia Willow, his cousin. He had not seen her in weeks however.

"Is sh-e?"  
>"She's at St. Mungo right now." Harry stated. "Draco managed to get to her in time to slow the curse's effects so Daphne could get Madam Pomfrey."<p>

"Malfoy helped her?" Oliver yelled in disbelief.

"It's his ambition to be a Healer." Flint commented. "Not all of us have the ambition to do harm with our magic. In case you didn't know this forty percent of our House's seventh years are striving to become Healers but will be turned down by St. Mungo because they are Slytherins. So then a majority either have to go into their own private practices or move out of the country in order to get hired."

"The same with muggleborn students. They have a lesser chance of entering work with the ministry because of all the pureblood laws that are in effect."

"Which Purebloods passed!" Percy snapped.

Harry sighed and took out his notes. "Percy, the laws were passed by the Wizengamot correct?"

"Yes."

"Who is the Chief of the Wizengamot?"

"Dumbledore."

"The 'hypocrite' of muggleborn rights. He authorized the laws, not a majority of the Wizengamot."

"But a majority of Slytherin absolutely hates muggleborns." Percy pointed out.

Flint snorted. "We don't hate them. We never have."

"What?" the two Lions yelled.

Harry sighed and turned to a page in his notebook and tapped it twice with his wand.

"What I'm about to show you is classified. So you cannot reveal this to anyone, you too Flint."

"Okay…"

"Last year I felt a weird vibe coming off a statue that was in the Slytherin Common Room."

"You mean that fifty year old statue? I wondered where it went."

Harry nodded.  
>"I cast a detection spell on it and found several compulsion charms on it. They were designed to make Slytherins feel nothing but hatred to people outside their House. Especially on Gryffindors and Muggles."<p>

"What?"

"Wait! We were set up!" Flint yelled.

"Yes, someone wanted us to be the bad guys. So they could play the role of the Hero."

Percy looked over Harry's notes and observations on the statue. It was similar to the technique used by Bill and the Curse Breakers.

"What happened to the statue?" Oliver asked.

"I got rid of it of course!" Harry snarled. "I couldn't undo the powerful charms so I had to destroy it! If it stayed in the castle for too long we would have had another Voldemort, oh suck it up, on our hands!"

"What are the chances that there is an object like this in the Gryffindor common room?" Oliver asked.

"Very likely. After all with so much bias towards Slytherin from the other Houses I wouldn't surprised if there was one in all of the dorms."

That night Harry and one of his shadow familiars slipped into the House of the Lions. He grimaced as he found what he was looking for. Another statue, this one of a roaring lion had a strong complement charm on it. Harry quickly suffocated its magic and slipped back out. In the dungeons he opened a small gate to Hell and handed the statue over to Avarice.

Harry slipped back into his dorm at one a.m., exhausted from the use of magic and lack of sleep. When he awoke he sent a letter to Percy.

_**Dear Noble Lion**_

_**I have taken care of the object in question. Please notify Strong Oak that Weeping Tree is due to return to classes soon. **_

_**Shadow of Death**_

Percy read the letter and nodded before showing it to Oliver. The boy nodded with relief that his cousin would be well soon.

Harry had just started to tuck into a bowl of porridge when a large silver eagle swooped down with a letter. Harry opened the letter with trepidations.

_**Dear Harry ,**_

_**Hopefully your guardian Rynder has told you about me. My name is Orchid M. D'Ark; matriarch of the D'Ark family and your biological grandmother. The rest of the family and I look forward to finally seeing you this summer at our private villa and getting acquainted with you.**_

_**Over the summer you will be tutored in our home in Italian, Greek, Arabic, Weaponry, and several other topics that you will need to master in order to properly run our family's affairs. If you successfully reach all our standards by the time you come of age you will receive the title as head of house. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Orchid D'Ark**_

Harry sighed. He should have known.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up to see Snape standing before him.

"Yes sir?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see you."

_A/N: Please vote on my Poll!_


	12. Back off Old Man

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Two

'_Rynder!'_

"_**Huh? What just happened? I was taking a nap."**_

'_The Old Geezer needs to see me. Wanna bet he wants hi puppet to behave again?'_

"_**Tell your Head of House to go with you. I don't trust the bastard."**_

I will go sir, could you stay as my proxy during the meeting? I have a nasty feeling that he might try to blame me or something or try to seize control of his 'broken puppet'."

The Potion Master nodded. "He's waiting, lets go."

"Take notes for me okay Dray?"

Draco nodded.

"Did Professor Dumbledore say why he wanted to see me?" Harry asked as they left the Great Hall.

"No, nothing." Snape replied as they walked to the Headmaster's office.

Harry paused. "Can he peek into people's mind's sir?"

Snape looked at him stunned. "He can, how did you-"

"I sensed someone attempting to slip into my mind when I first started school…I wondered who it was."

"Just don't look him in the eye." he warned.

Harry stared at Severus with absolute amusement in his eyes. Rynder had taught him a trick to Occlumency. Image an obstacle that many would see as difficult to pass through to surround your mind.

"Don't worry, he will get a very _**nasty **_surprise if he does try anything of that sort."

Snape looked at the boy with a brief look of shock before they arrived at the Gargoyle.

"Tootie Fruits." Snape said dryly.

"_**Are you fucking kidding? Tootie fruits? What kind of password is that?"**_

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked dryly. "I'm sorry such a noble beast has to listen to that choice of a password."

The gargoyle seemed to sighed in response as they ascended the stairs.

"Ah, Severus, Harry my boy come in. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." Harry said out flatly.

"You don't have to stay Severus."

"I would prefer he did sir." Harry replied tilting so one of his eyes was uncovered by his long bangs. Almost instantly he felt a jolt as Dumbledore entered him mind.

'_Idiot took the bait.'_

"_**My turn!" **_Rynder cheered.

Harry's was a pitch black graveyard with dense fog and creepy birds flying around making threats. Of course Harry knew this freaked people out. The only way to get at his memories was to open up the coffins, and half of which were filled with zombies or fiendfyre and other disturbing things. At the center was a mausoleum where Rynder's essence was stored.

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the man's expression as he opened one to revealing a hideous laughing clown with sharp bloody teeth and a chainsaw. An apparition of Rynder dressed like a Grim Reaper with a scythe appeared behind him. His eye were glowing in the dark scenery.

"_**Get out or die a painful death mortal."**_

Dumbledore quickly fled as the apparition swung down his scythe. Rynder took the opportunity to see out of the eye still hidden by Harry's bangs. He smirked inwardly as the man tried to regain his composure. He did catch a glimpse at Snape's expression as well who looked both shocked at his defenses and fighting the urge to laugh. The man had peeked into his mind and was surprised, at least he didn't open the coffins like Dumbledore had.

"I kindly ask that you not enter my mind again sir." Harry said rather lightly with his eyes closed and a smile. "It can be rather…*Harry opens his eyes* _dangerous_."

Severus felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered the last person who used such a technique before. It still gave him the creeps. _'Dear Merlin…he is a near duplicate of Lily…'_

"My apologies, I was just checking to see if you had any idea who the Heir of Slytherin was." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"I have not heard of you doing this to other students. What makes me so different? Is it because I'm a parselmouth?" Harry asked.

"_**Preach it Harry!"**_

"Oh no not at all. Tell me Harry, do you truly want to leave Hogwarts in two years time?"

Harry's face became blank. "I was against the idea at first but seeing as how I will be reunited with true family I can stomach it. I still have my friends here."

"_**Tell him brother!"**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

"I'm sure that we could arrange it with the Dark family-"

"It's D'Ark! Not Dark! And I have already accepted the terms so that I may take on the mantle of the family. I have signed a contract with my grandmother to begin my training as her Heir! You cannot nullify it seeing as how they have already set my spot in Verona."

Dumbledore was silently seething. "Well I'm sure your friends will be pleased I here Miss Weasely was hoping for you to stay."

Harry abruptly stood up. "If you only called me up here to meddle in my life then this meeting is over! You have not only wasted my time, but Professor Snape's as well! I advise you not to do it again!"

"Are you threatening me Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared, his one visible eye seemed to glow. He pulsed a low frequency of magic. "No, just warning."

There was a awkward pause as he left before the portrait of a former headmaster spoke up.

"I like that kid. He's got spunk."

"You hate spunk!"

"But for him I'll make the exception."

o~0*0~o

A few months passed and Christmas rolled around. This year Harry was to spend it at the D'Ark villa in Milan in order to get to know his new family and see where he stood on the family's hierocracy. He had two cousins and who wanted to challenge him for the Heir spot. Harry agreed to duel them. A neutral friend of the family would greet Harry at the train station and take him directly to the villa.

The woman had short brunette hair with a few ruby red streaks in it tied in a loose pony tail stood amongst the crowd at Kings Cross. She wore a simple modern Lolita gothic dress with an emerald brooch at her throat. On her waist was a wand holster with the symbol of a Healer on it. At first she had frazzled orange eyes then calm blue ones.

She walked up to Harry an politely bowed.

"Greetings young sir. My name is Calypso Casanova, I was sent by Lady D'Ark to escort you to the family villa."

"A pleasure madam." Harry replied. "Are you by chance an Emapthy? Your eyes seem to change colors with you emotions."

Calypso grinned.

"Harry, do you want to come over for tea before heading off to Italy?" Draco asked as he waiting for his mother.

Harry turned to Calypso. "May I?"

"It's acceptable, we will be using the International Floo System anyway, as long as we arrive in time for dinner at the D'Ark Villa. I hope I will not a bother to you or your family."

"You are welcome to join us." Narcissa said as she approached from talking to Mrs. Greengrass.

Calypso turned to face her and paled. Her eyes shifted many colors in a rapid sequence.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk in private at your home Mrs. Malfoy, it would be best if your husband was there. Harry do you know a trust worthy Potion Master?"

"Our head of house Professor Snape."

"Get him."

A few minutes later Calypso was seething, she paced the lounge of Malfoy Manor with her magic crackling angrily around her. The Malfoys were sitting on the sofa looking startled. Harry had flooed to the Ministry to fetch Lucius while Draco got his Godfather. Harry was sitting nearby looking wary of the anger Empathy. Rynder once told him that an angry Empathy was never a good thing.

"Of all the audacity! To place such a curse on a woman! By the law if they are ever caught they should have their magic stripped from them and thrown to into Mt. Vesuvius!"

"Can she really do that?" Lucius asked Harry.

"It's the legal death penalty in Magical Italy. Why bother with the ark of Death or a Dementor when you can shove them into a volcano alive." Harry explained to Lucius.

The Floo flared as Draco came out with Severus.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS AND DISGRACE OF HEALERS NEGLECTED TO NOTICE THAT SOMEONE HAD PLACED A CURSE ON THIS WOMAN DAMAGING HER WOMB WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH HER SON HERE! IT'S A MIRACLE HE WAS NOT STILL BORN!" Calypso ranted. "THE DAMAGE THAT REMAINS IS ENDANGERING THE LIFE OF HER UNBORN FETUS!" Calypso raged making her magic flared like flames around her.

Narcissa and Lucius looked shocked. Draco and Severus were walled while Harry looked mildly amused.

'_This is better then the soap operas.'_

"_**I agree."**_

'_Rynder when did you get here?'_

"_**I've been here this entire time."**_

"What-? What do mean?" Narcissa asked in a shaky voice. "I. I can't be pregnant…"

"Deep breathes Calypso." Harry commented.

Calypso used her Occlumency to shut off her Empathy abilities then turned to Narcissa and her husband.

"Lady, as an Empathy and a Healer I can sense injuries that are placed on people, especially if has gone unnoticed for long periods of time. When I sensed the fragile life inside you just barely hanging on I had to act before it was lost. My sight showed that sometime during your first pregnancy you were hit with a curse that not only made the birth difficult, but rendered you nearly barren. It's a miracle you are alive, let alone pregnant at all now."

Narcissa placed a hand on her stomach. She and Lucius had wanted another child after Draco but she had not been able conceive due to complications from the his birth.

"Cissy…is pregnant?" Lucius repeated. Draco's eyes widen.

"Can you determine what the curse was?" Severus asked.

Calypso frowned. "It was a organ destroying curse, improperly done by what I suspect was either an Imperioed trainee Healer or someone who has not idea of the human anatomy. If had been done right your womb would have been destroyed and you son died along with you from a breeched birth after it was cast."

Draco paled considerable. Harry patted his shoulder.

"What can we do?" Lucius asked. "Will our child live?"

Calypso resumed her pacing. "It won't be an easy pregnancy. We need to undue as much of the damage as we can before you have a miscarriage." She turned to Severus. "This is where you come in. I need assistance in brewing a potion that will help support the child's life until it is born. There is another that will have to be administered to both the mother and child immediately after birth as well to prevent any lasting damage to the internal organs. I have the potion recipe and the supplies, but not the skill to make them."

Severus nodded. "I will do what I can."

"I thank you." Calypso sighed and whistled. There was a flash of light as a white bird flew in holding a rolled up parchment which she handed to Severus.

"A nightingale? So suiting for you Calypso." Harry said with a smile.

Calypso glared at him. Harry put up his hands in immediate surrender. Severus and Draco raised a brow.

"You don't argue with an Empathy. When they get mad…even the most vile demons of Hell quakes in fear." Harry explained.

"Can you tell how far along I am?" Narcissa asked.

Calypso waved her wand at Narcissa. "Three and a half months. That little one is a fighter. You haven't shown any signs yet because your magic is subconsciously protecting the child. With luck, a _proper _Healer, and this potion it should prevent her from being stillborn."

Narcissa lit up at Calypso's claim. "H-her? As in…a little girl?"

Calypso nodded. Narcissa squealed as she hugged her shocked husband. She was finally going to have a daughter!

"I thought the child's gender could not be determined for another month?" Severus asked.

Calypso grinned. "Added benefit of being an Empathy and a Healer."

Narcissa jumped up. "Tilly!"

Pop

"Lady Malfoy called Tilly?"

"Clear one of the empty rooms! We have a nursery to design!" she cheered. "Bring me one of my design books! So many ideas to choose from, names to select, godparents, outfits make!"

Little known fact. Narcissa had wanted to be a fashion designer when she was younger. Now she was an event planner.

"Yes Lady Malfoy!"

"If she's like this now, imagine how she'll be when you marry Draco." Harry mused.

Draco paled. "I think I should invest in that Muggle thing?"

"…a fallout shelter…"

"Yup. Both Mother and the Bride…scary."

"You have no idea." Severus and Lucius retorted as they shuddered from the memories of how Narcissa planned her wedding.

Harry sensed the atmosphere lightening up and decided to chance the topic.

"Five galleons says that Calypso and Professor Snape get married in two years and start a family two months after the wedding." he said calmly while looking the man dead in the face.

Needless to say, the results were hilarious. Calypso flashed between anger and embarrassment while Severus blush…BLUSHED! Draco busted out laughing and Harry took out his trusty camera in order to preserve the image forever swearing to send it to Hermione and Neville. Especially when Lucius took on the bet much to Severus' annoyance and Narcissa demanding to be godmother to their first child.

_9foxgrl Rant: So the Diary is gone and Draco is going to be a big brother! Who would have thought? REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE?_


	13. Little Crown

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Two

While visiting Italy, Harry received news from the Weasely Twins that there had been another attack by the Heir of Slytherin. This time the victim was not a muggleborn, but a half blood named Michael Corner. He had been found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom hiding in one of the stalls with a girl's compact mirror at his feet. Rynder laughed himself hoarse at this. Once the little pervert was revived from the mandrake draught he was so going to get attacked by the female population.

According to some of his friends, Corner was a pervert; he had been peeking on girls who came in to use the facilities. A Ravenclaw girl named Penelope Clearwater had been hit as well outside the library. Unlike Corner, she had been wearing her amulet and the only damage was a petrified right arm. Something Percy had used as an excuse to help get closer to her by carrying her books.

This narrowed down the suspect list to a handful of students that were left at the school. The Twins were obviously out since they were under Loki's guidance, ergo could only cause mayhem and chaos, not kill people. The other Slytherins were out since Harry had constantly checked them for possession and dark auras. There no way a Hufflepuff was the Heir of Slytherin either. Their magic signatures practically screamed 'innocence' and 'defense'. Ravenclaw was a bit trickier, but Neville's friend Luna Lovegood assured them the Heir was not one of theirs.

That just left the Gryffindors. Harry narrowed it down between Ron, Ginny, and Lavender Brown. Ron was so aggressive and angry lately. Ginny had shown signs of forced possession, while Lavender…on second thought he could scratch her out.

Harry pondered a great deal of his information. Since the amulets were powered by his demon runes it could shield most deadly attacks. He upgraded them a bit to strengthen the shields. Rynder helped him test the shields out against Unforgivables. The shield held but the dummies wearing them were slightly damaged with the Killer Curse, but the Cruciatous bounced off. They planned on patenting the idea with Gringotts after the holidays. They had already done so with the House protection ones.

Orchid was apparently pleased by Harry's work and told him about Enchanters and Rune Masters who created objected such as Stonehenge and the Pyramids. Some actually sold certain items amongst Muggles who still believed in the mystical arts such as gypsies. After some study into the field Harry decided that it would be a good field to go into.

Before the Yuletide Harry dueled his cousins Anthony, and Cross in a supervised battle with swords and daggers. Harry had waited until Anthony, the more headstrong one had charged at him to unsheathe his twin daggers from his side holsters. He blocked the blade in a cross fashion then swept out his legs and disarmed him.

Cross was a bit trickier. He was intelligent and was a senior at Verona, unlike Anthony who was only in his third year there. Cross proved to be an expert in using a rapier. He used quick and precise thrusts and parries to try and knock him off balance. He had little luck since Harry was trained by a vampire and was use to faster attacks. Harry had to use one blade to block in order to shift the other into the loops of the guard and wrench it out of his hands.

After Yuletide Harry retired for several hours into the D'Ark library. It was huge, twice as big as the one at Hogwarts since there were several works that the D'Ark family had saved during the Renaissance and the Crusades. Rynder was surprised to find some of the original lore on demons and their types their as well. After searching amongst the mustier tomes he found several of Salaazar's journals. He quickly took them to a desk in order to find a possible clue what the creature was.

_September 15, 1-_

_Today was Sylvan's thirteenth birthday. He loved the snake I gave him as a familiar. He named him Nidhogg after the legendary Norse serpent. Veronica and Helga attempted to chastise me but I told them that I milked some of Nidhogg's venom in order to have an antidote handy in case of bites. Luckily its death glare will not activate for several hundred years, by then Nidhogg would be trained by Sylvan. _

Harry paused as he racked his knowledge of serpents for an idea of what the snake

might be. Several were poisonous, and a death glares. Well there were two serpents, the occamy and the basilisk that could do that. Luckily Salazaar had written the antidote in the journal. He copied it and sent it to Snape via Umbra.

_November 12, 1- _

_Godric is raving because he believes that I was insane for getting Sylvan a basilisk hatchling as a gift. I told him to stuff it. He's a filthy hypocrite since he gave Helena a hippogriff. Who gives a five year old a hippogriff?_

"_**Who does give a five year old a hippogriff?"**_

'_The creature is a basilisk? Oh Hell.'_ Harry cursed.

"_**What's the big idea? A basilisk is a baby compared to most of the stuff you met in Hell."**_

"But none of those demons were locked in a school filled with students!"

"_**Good point. That is a recipe for disaster. All the basilisks I've met are temperamental."**_

Harry searched through some more of Salaazar's journals feverishly until he found the earliest schematics of the schools. He searched heavily through the school. After an hour of research he found a rough draft of a secret passageway that would lead from an armory a hidden chamber under the lake.

_In case of war/attack_

Harry followed the schematics to the armory and compared them to the current ones only to realize that it had been made into a girl's bathroom after the veil went up between the Muggle and Magical worlds. All forty armories in the schools had been disarmed and renovated either into classrooms or bathrooms.

"_**Well fuck."**_ Rynder swore.

"I couldn't agree more."

After Christmas Harry returned to London where he was met by the Malfoys and the Grangers. Lucius and Dan Granger were discussing politics, while Narcissa and Emma, were comparing names for the baby. Thanks to her potion regime and Calypso's healing abilities Narcissa was now showing a healthy baby bump. It was a shock to several families when word leaked out about it; apparently her miraculous pregnancy was a big story in Witch Weekly.

Harry had laughed when Draco had sent him a letter that Narcissa had already redesigned the nursery twice since she found out about the pregnancy before deciding on a cheerful design with paintings of flowers and stars along the walls. It was also an excuse to get reacquainted with her sister Andromeda who was a decorator for Muggles and Wizards/Witches alike.

Neville met them in their usual compartment followed by Luna, a first year who he had become good friends with. He looked very grim faced.

"What's wrong Nev?" Hermione asked.

"You look terrible, bad holiday?" Draco inquired.

"It was okay, until I overheard Gran talking to Molly Weasely during the holidays after word got out about your mum's pregnancy Draco. She didn't sound happy."

"Who? Your Gran or Molly?"

"The latter. I heard her saying that your family shouldn't even be allowed to breed again, let alone once. Gran told her to stuff it since your Dad officially declared the Malfoys neutral."

"Harry, you don't think that she could have been the one to hurt my mum years ago do you?" Draco asked clearly afraid.

"There's the possibility." Harry sighed. "Many pregnant witches usually have the same midwives since there aren't many in the Healing field."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed.

Neville nodded. "That's right; Gran said that your mum and mine had the same one Harry."

"That field isn't very popular because so many would rather deal with diseases and magical incidents rather than know about child birth." Luna said dreamily. "Daddy said that the Ministry is behind it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Harry said pensively. "To go into that branch the Healer has to work for a year or two in Muggle hospitals in the pediatrics and maternity wards. It was made required by the ICW more than a century ago to help raise the birth rates and survival of the mother and child when the veil went up. We may have been hiding from the Muggles, but we were also losing some of the critical advantages that they made in the medical field. To a society that focuses strongly on pureblood and separation it's a nightmare."

Hermione nodded mutely.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Many Slytherins came up to congratulate Draco and his family in the common room about the soon to be born addition. Daphne and the girls came and kidnapped Hermione later to give her a late gift of special hair care products to tame her frizzy hair.

After waiting for his housemates to fall asleep Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets entrance. If Salazaar saw that that his carefully designed armory was now a bathroom he would be rolling in his grave.

Harry looked around the bathroom and found the mark of the Slytherin family. He drew some runes on the passage with his blood to not only seal it, but to alert him if someone tried to open it.

The Heir of Slytherin was relatively quiet up until April. The constant mysterious threats from the Heir of Hell appearing during dinner helped.

Harry was leaving Potions class when the ward went off. Snatching his trusty daggers he raced to the entrance. When he arrived he found a short girl attempting to gain entry to the chamber.

"_Open! Open damn it!"_ the girl hissed, her voice not her own.

"It won't open anytime soon." Harry replied with a sword in one hand and his wand in the other. "I've sealed it until you have been dealt with."

The figure turned. Harry's face was impassive as he saw her face.

"Ginerva Weasely." Harry said drawing on his demon magic. "No, you're not Ginerva. You're a miserable leech that is feeding off her soul. What's the matter can't fend for yourself without a host leech?"

Ginerva growled_. "Harry Potter. Just the brat I wanted to kill. You may have survived Halloween, but you won't live again!"_

Harry grinned off mannerly. "Listen whatever you are. Death already has it in for me for my several escapes form his grasp."

"_You will die tonight Potter_!" Ginerva hissed.

"_**No, you will."**_ Rynder said as he took over. _**"Ye miserable soul of the damned have caused for many to feel pain from your heinous acts. Care to see what true pain is?"**_

Hours later at midnight Madam Pomfrey screamed as she found Ginny Weasely lying limp on the Hospital Wing floor. Her shattered wand and an incinerated book were lying beside her. True to his trademark, a message in blood was written on the door of the bathroom from the Heir of Hell.

_I have done your work again you incompetent fool._

_I will take the soul of one of your own as well as the Monster of the Chamber as my fee for the job this time._

_Beware or you will be next. _

_Heir of Hell_

That morning all students were told that Potions and D.A.D.A. were cancelled for the day. The rumor mill worked its magic and the Heir of Hell's message made its way around. The school for once was united when they found out that Hell had taken Lockhart. His office was empty and the ashes of what had once had been his wand was on his desk.

The Slytherins found it suspicious though that Professor Snape was missing as well. Draco especially when Umbra dropped in with an urgent message from their Head of House.

_Draco, _

_Got an urgent message from your father. Your mother went into labor early. Calypso needs my assistance. _

_Will write soon._

_S.S. _

Draco paled as the letter fell from his shaking hands. No, his sister would be born a month too soon! Hermione mentioned that could sometimes happen if the mother was affected by stress or a complication. The porkeys and floo system was safe for his mother. Instead of going to class Draco skipped all of them and spent the entire day assisting in the Hospital Wing to get his mind off his family. Harry and Neville took notes for him in class and handed in his assignments. Hermione later dragged him down to the kitchens for a late dinner assuring him that it would be alright.

The next morning was tense as Draco was eagerly awaiting the mail.

He gasped as Umbra swooped down and landed on Harry's extended wrist. The letter she was carrying bore the Malfoy crest on it and the D'Ark protective crest to prevent interception. Harry took the letter and carefully took the letter, removing the seals. He took out the letter from the envelope and grinned.

"Well?" Draco asked as Harry read the letter. His expressions changed from happiness to annoyance.

"Congratulations."

"Harry! Let me read it!"

Harry passed the letter over smiling.

_Dear Draco, _

_Your mother and little sister are alright. Thanks to Calypso and Severus the birth went easier than we expected. We'll be staying in Italy for a few more weeks so your sister will be strong enough to survive traveling home. When the term ends just go with Harry to D'Ark villa so you can meet little Corona. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_p.s. tell Harry that I am one step closer in winning the bet. Severus took Calypso out to dinner last night; he still hasn't come back this morning. _

Draco sputtered over his father's extra message before he shakily took out the photograph his father had included. It was a close up of his mother and father proudly holding newborn Corona between them, wrapped in the blanket Hermione had knitted. The little girl had inherited the Malfoy genes but had also inherited the curious blue eyes of the Black family.

"Is that from your parents Draco?" Hermione asked as she and the other girls in their year came into the Hall.

Draco showed them the photo. The girls 'awwed' at how adorable Corona looked.

"You're going to be beating off boys from her when she's older." Marcus laughed as he saw the picture.

Draco gasped. "You're right! I'm going to have to teach her my best 'I'm a Malfoy, fear me' face just to keep the boys away her first year!"

"Behold! The birth of the overprotective brother!" the Twins said in unison as they popped up.

"Oy!"


	14. Meet Enma Ai

Demon Contract

Summer/Year Three

9foxgrl

_A/N: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter or Jigoku Shojo. If I did that would be awesome!_

Harry was wandering around the small town in southern Japan. Rynder had brought him here to assist the Jigoku Shojo (Hell Girl), Ai Enma, who had been getting a flood of requests from the people in Lovely Hills over the week. So many that she and her team were having a hard time keeping up. Harry thought Ai was alright. A girl who was permanently a few years older them him with emotionless red eyes and face. It was as if she forgot what it was like to smile.

Rynder assigned Harry a job to do while they were in Lovely Hills. Rynder would work with Ai on ferrying the souls across to Hell. Harry was helping Ai and Rynder split up the requests when they came in. Some of them over trivial matters. Harry scoffed at the fact a girl sent her mother to Hell because she refused to let her buy a pair of tacky heels that were for roughly $210.99.

Normally this would not be so bad, as Rynder said it was a business boom. But the mass disappearances had gotten media attention. In the philosophy of cowardice the townspeople blamed it on a boy named Takuma Kurebyashi, whose family had just moved to the area. They dubbed him Devil's Child since they started spread the lies that it was his coming to the town that start the mass disappearances.

Harry immediately decided that he would work with the boy to escape Lovely Hills. Since he was technically still a human he could do that as long as he didn't try to take his soul out of Hell.

It was a day after they had arrived when Takuma tried to escape the town when they cornered him. One of the men was about to send Takuma to Hell when Harry stepped in.

"How pathetic you are."

The people turned to see Harry standing there dressed in all black. He had on an emerald green jacket on that was buttoned only at the collar so it would billow behind him as he walked. He stared coldly at the people as he approached with a menacing aura around him.

"To think that humanity has fallen so far that they are afraid of a child. To go as far as to sell their souls in order to get rid of people they once called their neighbors. And for what purpose? Just what kind of satisfaction are you idiots getting out of this? You lose your friends and have sold your eternal soul into the flames of Hell."

Harry stood in front of Takuma and the woman trying to shield him. "Can you answer me that? Can you tell me that selling your souls was worth getting rid of them?"

Harry stared directly at a woman near him. "Can you honestly tell me you don't feel any remorse for sending your daughter to Hell after she told you her stepfather was molesting her?"

"She was lying!" the woman screamed.

Harry snapped his fingers causing her to go flying. "Predictable. You believe that abusive lout instead of your own daughter. Just another sign of how far humanity has fallen."

"Just who the Hell are you?" one of the men holding a club yelled.

Harry made his eyes flash with power. _"Shi no Kage."_

Harry felt Takuma stiffen behind him. The townspeople seemed to suddenly paled and start backing away.

"What's wrong? Afraid if you stay I will kill you? If I do I can only hope Jigoku Shojo has enough room in her boats to carry you all across the river of Death." Harry called out as they ran. "If you try to send another innocent to Hell there shall be consequences!"

"Thank you." Takuma said as Harry walked away.

"Don't mention it."

"He is a strange one." Ai commented as she watched Harry walk away from Takuma. Hell Correspondence and Rynder were across the river on a hill. Hone Onna reappeared as the man who had her doll dropped it.

"_**That he is."**_ Rynder commented. _**"I've tried so many times to turn him completely over to the powers of Hell, but his soul remains balance in terms of Light and Darkness."**_

"What will this mean for when his time comes to be released from your contract?"

"_He will come to work for me for the rest of eternity."_

Rynder and Ai nearly jumped fifteen meters in the air as turned to see a feminine looking man in a black suit with a skull pin on his tie. He had sleek white hair tied back into a pony tail. The rest of the Hell Correspondence team, who had never met the being, was confused as to who he was.

"_**Damn it Death!"**_ Rynder said as he massaged his chest. _**"Trying to give use all heart attacks?"**_

"_You don't have a heart Demon Prince."_ Death replied.

Ai was trembling as she bowed to the man. "Greetings Death."

"_Enma, Ai. Been keeping me busy as of late I see."_

"Yes sir."

Death turned to Rynder. _"I am very tempted to tell your father to shut his project down, AGAIN, but luckily you condemn more wicked people to Hell then innocents right now. "_

Hone Onna bent down near Ai's ear. "Is he really the God of Death?"

Ai nodded. "He is not visible to mortals, so you never seen him before now."

Death smirked as Harry approached. _"A perfect combination of light and darkness in one's soul…is the making of a Reaper. Keep training him Rynder."_

And with that the being disappeared. Rynder shuddered.

"_**Now I feel bad about this."**_

"About what?"

"Nothing!" Rynder and Ai yelled. Both of them were terrified of Death, the only being who could erase their existence with a single touch. Who wouldn't be scared of him?

_-0*Kyu*0-_

The flight back to Italy was a quiet one. When they arrived at the villa they were living Harry went to visit Draco in the guest house. The Malfoys still there as they were waiting until Corona turned five months old before traveling by magically means. Narcissa didn't trust airplanes at all.

Harry smiled at the sight of little Corona playing with her favorite toy; a stuffed albino tiger in her play pen. The little girl was doted upon by her family and lived up to her name of a crowned jewel. Even Harry and his friends spoiled her. In her play pen there was also a yellow blanket with otters stitched on it from Hermione and a stuffed coyote from Neville. Harry's contribution to her growing collection of gifts was stitching protective runes into all her toys and blankets, as well as in her nursery at the villa and Malfoy Manor so she would always be safe. He didn't bother with using something akin to his animagius form because he didn't want to scare her.

No one understood why until they saw his form.

It was during the first week of summer Harry agreed to show everyone what his form was. They didn't understand why he absolutely forbade Corona or Narcissa to be in the room until he shifted back to his human from. It lasted less than two minutes before Harry quickly switched back to normal. They were speechless.

Anyone would be. After all…it wasn't everyday a human could turn into a Dementor.

_Shi no Kage: Shadow of Death _


	15. Dementors at School?

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Three

_Re-edited 31 March 2012_

It was the week before the start of term that Harry snuck over to the Burrow and 'borrowed' the Twins and Percy to go shopping in the early morning. Percy was surprised that Harry had a permit from the Italian Ministry to Apparate and create temporary portkeys.

"The laws there are a bit more flexible regarding transportation magic. Rome was built by magical beings so the people there are more included to believe without persecuting." Harry explained as he tighten his ponytail. After letting his hair grow out some more he started wearing it tied back with his bangs covering his left eye and scar.

While they were out in Diagon Alley Harry handed them late birthday card that could be redeemed at any shop there for supplies or whatever. When he later told them how much he had loaded the cards with they were floored.

"Remind me why you didn't invite Ron or Ginny?" Percy asked as they walked the path back to the Burrow.

"Ron has been acting like a prat to me since I started school for no good reason, and I don't want to encourage Ginny's stalker tendencies. How is she doing by the way?"

"She's okay, apparently she can't remember what happened."

"That's not true. I heard Mum thanking Dumbledore over tea for obliviating her and something about a curse diary that she gave her."

Rynder's face darkened. _**"So another trick old man?"**_

Harry frowned. So the old man was behind it all.

"Just great, I have two years left at Hogwarts and he's trying to get me killed." Harry cursed. "No offense, but I think your mum is loony!"

"_**Bat shit insane is the more correct term for it."**_

"On a good note, I got a job offer at the Ministry starting after graduation!" Percy piped up.

"Really? What deparment?"

"The Department of Mysteries."

This sent the twins into shock. "You an Unspeakable?"

"Gred, I think the end is nigh!"

"Next there will be flying pigs!"

Just then a pig came flying over the hill on a broomstick, Luna was running after it.

"Wait Mr. Smith! Just one more question!"

The four stood there in shock.

"_**Don't see that every day."**_

"Well fuck." Percy gasped.

The three younger boys looked at him in shock.

"DID YOU JUST SWEAR?"

* * *

><p>Harry was reading the Quibbler while waiting for the Hogwarts Express to pull in. Draco was next to him, lying down on his trunk, moaning that it was too early in the morning to be there. The two had to portkey there from Italy; Calypso had made sure they had boarded the train safely before leaving.<p>

After hearing about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban Rynder told them not to worry about it. With his skills with his twin daggers and wand Black would be dead before he could said a single hex. Not to mention Harry's cousins had taught Draco hand to hand combat over the summer.

Harry did find it odd that Sirius Black was convicted of killing thirteen Muggles and his old friend Peter Pettigrew. It made him look into the records of the trials but was confused to find that he had none.

After meeting with Luna during Second Year and again after the flying pig incident, he found that the Quibbler was a far more interesting periodical to read than the Daily Prophet. Some of rune puzzles were a mix of Mesopotamian letterings and Japanese Sudoku. Even a few low level demons coincided with the Lovegoods doing some articles. Rynder got a hoot out of it.

When the train arrived Harry kicked Draco awake before boarding. He walked to their usual last compartment only to find a person in there asleep. From what he could see the man had on worn robes and tawny hair. Harry tilted his head curiously as he sensed the man's magic with something foreboding within.

'_A werewolf? Hmm…How curious. Haven't met one yet.'_ Harry's eyes roamed up to the trunk above him. _'R.J. Lupin…Lupin…why does that sound so familiar?'_

A memory flashed in Harry's mind. He was in a cradle holding a toy wolf that a tawny haired man had given him. A large black dog was on the floor next to his bed. A red haired woman was chasing a large grey rat out of his nursery with a broomstick and a wand while a man with messy hair tried to calm her down. A noble stag was nuzzling him proudly as he learned to walk across a large grassy lawn.

Two names entered his mind.

"Moony...Padfoot?"

The man shuffled a bit. Harry reeled back a bit.

'_What…what happened?'_

"_**Hmm…it seems your repressed memories gave you answers. Hmm, a connection to your family and a werewolf…I need to ponder over this"**_

Harry shook as he kneeled near the man. The man did feel familiar.

"Who's that?"

Harry jumped and spun around with his wand in one hand and the other reaching for his dagger under his sleeve. "Geez! Nev, are you trying to get killed?"

"Sorry!" Neville said with a laugh as he helped Luna into the compartment. "So who is that?"

"Remus John Lupin, more than likely our new Defense instructor."

"Well, if he doesn't disappear before our Easter break then he's going to be the best so far."

"Where's Draco and Hermione?" Luna asked cheerfully.

"I believe Draco is trying to make a good impression with her parents at the moment so he can ask for her to stay at his house over the summer." Harry replied.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Neville sighed.

"Actually that would be if Snape proposed to Calypso yet. They went on a trip together to some uncharted island in the Mediterranean for plants that would make good potion ingredients."

"So?"

"The trip was only supposed to be only for a week, they were gone for more than half of June, and came back without any plants." Harry deadpanned.

Harry swore Remus suddenly shuddered.

"Oh…OH! Harry. Bad mental images there mate!" Neville said dry heaving.

"You have a perverted imagination." Harry replied dryly.

Now this time Harry was positive that Remus shuddered.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Draco said as he and Hermione came into the compartment.

"We have a problem this year." Hermione said sternly.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked.

"Both Flint and Wood are graduating this year." Hermione deadpanned.

"No wonder the Twins said that this year's matches will be Hell on Earth so to speak." Neville said with a laugh. "Gryffindor and Slytherin will be at each other's throats."

"We won't have a problem. Not with our two human wrecking balls." Draco laughed as the train pulled away.

The five laughed and joked about their dull summer days. Hermione was enthusiastic to hear about Japan and the two days Harry had spent in Hong Kong. Draco was smiling like a loon as he told them Corona had tried to ride on him when he he was sunbathing in his tiger form. Narcissa had gotten plenty of pictures. Luna nearly crushed Harry to Death after he presented her with a photo album filled with pictures of rare magical creatures native to Japan. Neville laughed himself hoarse as he helped her off.

Harry suddenly stopped laughing and stood up. His inner Dementor was howling about approaching brethren.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Dementors; they're heading this way." Harry said as the howling got louder. "Get ready with your Patronuses!"

Harry raced to the end of the train where he found the Twins bedazzling several first years with their jokes.

"Harry!"

"What's wrong?"

"Dementors." Harry answered as he stood with his wand at the ready. "Get inside with them."

His inner Dementor's howling intensified as the train stopped. Fred and George paled as they shoved the firsties behind them. One of them began to cry as a Dementor came on board.

Harry shuddered as several memories flooded forward.

_A three year old Harry was screaming as his uncle kicked him repeatedly in the ribs….Harry at age five lying in a puddle of blood making a contract with Balthazar…._

Then….the gates flooded open

"_No- No! Please not Harry!"_

"_Move woman!"_

"_I won't let you kill him!"_

"_HARRY!"_

Harry slammed the memories back.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed; a winged creature mixed between a horse and a dragon exploded out of his wand. It hit the Dementor with its wings. The Dementor screamed as the patronus slammed into it. With a roar the thresal grew even larger and banished the creature. Once the danger passed Harry fell backwards.

"Easy there Harry!" Fred said as he caught him and eased him to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think I just overpowered it a bit."

"A bit!"

"A bit he says!"

"People from the front of the train saw it!"

Harry sat up and blinked, trying to get the spots out of his eyes. Someone had moved him into the compartment and laid him on the seat. "Is the train spinning?"

"N-no." replied a scared voice.

Harry groaned as he sat up completely and took in the scene around him. There was a set of twin boys clinging to the Lee shaking and a girl who looked like she might drop down crying again at any moment.

"_**Not bad, at least they didn't faint."**_

"Fred, or George; give this guys some chocolate. It'll get rid of the shaking. Lee, do you know the warming charm?"

"Yes sir!" one of the twins said with a salute then plunged into his trunk for the sweets. Lee cast the warming charm on the students to get them to stop shaking.

"Harry!"

Harry winced as Hermione collided into him. She had managed to protect two cars on her own.

"Air…Mione, I need air."

"Very impressive." Said a new voice.

Harry looked up to see Lupin standing at the teacher holding a bar of chocolate that he was handing to the students.

"Your patronus drove them off, even those that your friends already got rid of. It's very advance magic, let alone from third years." Lupin smiled. "I look forward to teaching you."

Harry sighed, when they arrived he immediate went to Snape for a Headache Reliever then down to the dorms. He would rather sleep off his exhaustion then be in the loud Hall. The next morning however would have him cursing.

"Oh joy." Draco sighed. "Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays Double Potions, Herbology, Double Transfiguration, and then a three hour long Healing class after lunch. Tuesday and Thursdays is Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. And Defense on Tuesday as well. Lovely."

"Same here, minus the Healing class. I have Muggle Studies." Neville replied.

He had decided to take it as he knew little about the Muggle world. Apparently while Harry had been in Japan, Hermione dragged the two boys to a fair and tricked them onto a series of intense thrill rides. Harry loved the pictures of them screaming like little girls on the ride call Dead Man's Drop.

"What about you Harry?"

Harry twitched when he read his schedule.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked.

"_Those fucking bastards."_ Harry growled.

"Uh oh…he's speaking in Italian..."Neville gasped.

"I think we should leave." Draco said grabbing his satchel.

Harry stood up and walked swiftly over to Snape.

"Sir, I didn't sign up for any of these electives other than Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said handing over his schedule.

"You're right. I recall you signing up for Ancient Runes and Arthimancy, not Divination and Muggle Studies." Snape said looking over the schedule. "Who overrode it?"

"That would me my boy!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I thought that Harry would enjoy those classes much more than the others."

Harry bit his lip as his magic surged for a second causing the Great Hall to shake. Harry's friends took that as their cue to run out of the Hall dragging the Twins with them. "I signed up for Ancient Runes and Arthimancy for a reason. They coincided with my intended career path."

"Aurors don't require either of those classes." Dumbledore stated. "Neither does professional Quidditch players."

The Hall shook again, this time more violently. Remus had to grab a bowl of oatmeal to keep it from falling in his lap.

"I am not going to be an Auror or a professional Quidditch player, I intend on getting Mastery in Runes and work with enchanting items. I have no intention of hunting down scumbags seeing as how I have enough of them after my head as it is." Harry growled out. "And I do not appreciate you meddling in my academic affairs."

Dumbledore glared at him. "You'll enjoy Divination far better than those dry subjects. The teacher is a Seer after all."

Harry's eyes flashed. His inner Dementor began to channel its power into him making the Great Hall chill. Several first years in all the Houses quickly vacated the Hall.

"I know that. However, the Sight has almost been diminished due to pureblood practices of constantly marrying within their own circles to supposedly preserve their magic. She's probably made only a few prophesies in her lifetime, only a _third_ will ever be _accurate_." Harry snarled.

Harry then smirked diabolically making the temperature drop even lower. "You should never rely on them either; they can get innocent _children killed_. Especially if it has been interpreted _incorrectly_ or by _manipulative fools_ who try to use it."

Dumbledore paled. Did Harry somehow know about the prophecy between him and Voldemort? If so how?

Harry turned to Snape. "So may I take the classes that I did sign up for?"

Snape just nodded. Harry sealed his Dementor powers away letting the temperature resume to normal. And with that Harry snatched up his satchel and left the Hall.

"For a second there I thought a Dementor got into the school." Flitwick commented.

Snape, who had seen Harry's animagius form in July, shuddered. "You have no idea."

As it turned out the teachers had no problem with Harry taking their courses. Professor Vector in charge of Arthimancy was surprised that Harry could do the complex equations in his head. Harry just laughed and said compared to Muggle mathematics it was easy.

Yes, Rynder and Orchid made him continue with Muggle lessons, especially advanced mathematics in order to properly maintain the family finances. Draco attended one of the classes on a whim. He was later babbling about binary numbers and finding the area of a circle, pi, and other numerical nonsense until Harry slapped him.

* * *

><p>The days passed rather slowly. Classes became a routine thing. The only day Harry had that he would love to forget was the day they use Boggarts in D.A.D.A. Only his friends and Rynder knew why his took on the form of him as a child crying for someone to kill him. He promptly banished the boggart back to the cupboard and left the room like an angry ghost. He clammed up for two weeks, retreating to the shadows of the library and occasionally the Chamber of Secrets that Rynder claimed as local Headquarters for Hell. Finally after he was tracked down by his friends who hexed some sense into him he opened back up.<p>

* * *

><p>Now it was November and the days were getting colder. Quidditch was back in force. The Twins' premonition was right, Oliver and Marcus were pushing everyone to win the cup.<p>

Harry was watching the Gryffindor team and the Hufflepuff team try to play blindly in the pouring rain. Were it not for a late change in the schedule they would have been the one's playing.

Thanks to Hermione's charms their entire side was perfectly dried. The first years flocked around her eagerly when she began casting warming charms. The match was entirely one sided with Gryffindor in the lead. Suddenly Harry felt his inner Dementor howl like it did on the train.

"Get ready to defend yourselves!" Harry growled. With a whip of his cloak he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

A first year across the pitch screamed drawing their attention to the sky where several hundred Dementors were swarming around the two seekers in the sky.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Draco shouted. A silver tiger shot out of his wand and began to defend the Slytherin stands.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Neville and Hermione yelled sending theirs to the defense. A silver otter and a dog chased after the foul beasts.

Harry strolled out to the Quidditch pitch angrily. His cloak was billowing behind him. The call of his inner Dementor was howling along with its brethren.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He bellowed.

Harry's thresal patronus shot out and started to beat the Dementors away with its wings while his inner Dementor demanded to be liberated. With an extra flick Harry blasted them out of the stadium. He ran to a secluded area and transformed then went after the horde.

"**Who are you? You are not one of us."** The leader howled.

"**I am a human who is a Dementor."** Harry responded.**"I am sorry for attacking you. There were young ones who are effected badly by your presence."**

**"Young ones who have darkness hidden away usually are."**

**"Why did you attack the game?"**

"**The old man with the scheming eyes ordered us to**_."_ The leader responded.

"**You could have hurt an innocent. Did he mention why?"**

"**Human do not make sense, but there is an aura of blackness surrounding his soul. "** Another rattled.

"**He cannot be trusted."**

Harry left them pondering more about the scheming Headmaster.

"_**If push comes to shove, we're taking that bastards' soul soon."**_

_'I just hope it doesn't give you indigestion.' _

When the day was done Harry was in the library looking for books to read when, to his surprise, was approached by Percy and several other older students from various Houses.

"Harry, can you teach us to do the Patronus Charm?"

"Wouldn't it be better to ask Professor Lupin?" Harry asked looking up from his book.

"He can't teach us apparently. Dumbledore and the Ministry forbade him from teaching us to do it."

Harry sighed as he put down the book he was reading. "Well, that's just asking for trouble. Those things feed off emotions and fear; the first years alone would look like a feast to them."

"Draco told us that you taught him. Can you do the same again?"

Harry nodded. "We need a large area to practice in first. "

The Twins were among them grinned. "We know just the place."

_To Be Continued…._

Thanks to everyone who reviews~!


	16. Giving into Peer Pressure

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Three

_A/N: 101 reviews! So Happy! _

_p.s. I just read Kuroshitsuji P.S. It's freaky how I never read that manga before but my story seems to be similar to it! This is what I get for being an otaku. O.O_

* * *

><p>The twins showed Harry to the special room they found out was called the RoR (Room of Requirement). Harry looked at the room in surprise. It took the appearance of the dueling hall that Rynder and Lilith had trained him in Hell much to his surprise. It took some more concentration to change it to the indoor dueling hall he had seen while on the tour of Verona. The dueling stands were along the wall in an arc supported by the traditional Roman pillars. Luckily no one came in until the switch was done.<p>

"Bloody Hell…" Fred gasped.

"Where is this from?"

"This is the Dueling Hall in Verona."

"Wicked." The Twins gasped.

The next Friday afternoon Harry was waiting in the RoR with the entire Slytherin House. A few minutes before eight more than third of the Gryffindor House arrived with half of the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs. As the last one entered the Headboy and Girl took to the center of the announcement stand.

"Welcome everyone, and thanks for coming. We're here to learn how to defend ourselves against the effects of Dementors the Ministry idiotically placed here."

"Here! Here!" several called out.

"And since the Ministry and Headmaster have made it forbidden to teach us how to defend ourselves we decided to take matters into our own hands." Penelope Clearwater added.

"If Professor Lupin can't teach us, who is?" a Hufflepuff asked.

The Headboy and girl pointed to Harry and his friends.

"Those four have been able to use it since last year. They agreed to help."  
>"WHAT?"<p>

Harry peered out from behind his friends to see a very red faced Ron Weasely.

"I'm not learning from him!"

Harry raised a brow. "If you are so much a bigot that you would rather take your chances with the Dementors and a killer go ahead. But we will modify your memory before you leave."

"Like Hell you will!"

Harry stood up and crossed into the Dueling field. "If you think that you can you can stop me, why don't you come down here and prove it. Unless you believe it will be a repeat of next year."

"How are we supposed to know that this won't get us in trouble?" Ron growled.

Harry showed him a parchment. "As far as anyone is concerned this meeting is to help start a real Dueling Club, not like the farce of a club from last year and reinstate our Dueling team. Since Hogwarts has not had an official Dueling team in years, it is valid to restart. The top eight from our club will compete for a spot in the Under 17 International Dueling Tournament hosted in Austria this coming June. The best eight who are turning 17 before then will compete in the Rookie division. It's completely legit."

"So this club is a meeting to enter the Dueling profession?" a blonde Hufflepuff asked.

"That's correct." Harry replied with a nod of his head.

Several students cheered. Ron growled and returned to stands, plotting. In any Dueling tournament the winner would receive a lot of money and fame. Both of which he truly wanted.

'_The money… The fame… The sexy girls.'_ Ron thought hungrily as he eyed some of the girls in the club.

Harry looked over at the red head suspiciously. Rynder approached the barrier of his conscious and peered out of his left eye.

"_**That rabid Weasel…is plotting something."**_ Rynder hissed. _**"I may have to take his soul this year instead of the Old Goat's."**_

'_We'll see…'_

"So, since this is a dueling club we will cover other spells besides the Patronus Charm. However with the current circumstances at the moment it shall take precedent with our lessons." Harry explained. He would have to keep his eye on the younger Weasely boy. And dodge around his sister who had apparently tagged along.

Hermione stood up and with a clipboard. "We will divide into four teams for now. They won't have be to spilt up by Houses either. The four of us will each take a team and help out."

The next hour worked out quietly with only a few snarky remarks from Ron. The next lesson went smoothly as well. By then the Captains had been decided.

**Ravenclaw: 6****th**** Year Amanda Andrews**

**Hufflepuff: 6****th**** Year Cedric Diggory **

**Gryffindor: 6****th**** Year Angelia Johnson**

**Slytherin: 6th Year Mathias Pucey **

Harry reported the club's practices to Professor Flitwick so they could keep it under the guise of a Dueling Club. Like Harry suspected Hogwarts once had a Dueling team, but it went into disuse during the last war. They spent an hour working on basic shields and jinxes. Lupin was a source of advised as well. The werewolf had been shocked when he realized that yes, Harry remembered him, but only vaguely. It had inspired Harry to set aside his remake of the Unforgivable shield to a Werewolf suppressor.

It was the week before Christmas when more than a third of the group managed to produce a suitable corporal Patronus while the others could form a misty shield. All except one wizard…

"Why isn't this working?" Ron snapped as his wand produced a feeble amount of mist.

"You need to focus on a happy memory. A _really_ happy memory." Draco snarled.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the Weasely, he was very happy Ginny stop coming to these meetings a week ago, or he would have snapped a long time ago. "Stop bickering you two. Ron, you need to focus on a strong memory. For example, I first summoned a Patronus by focusing a vague memory I have of my parents."

"Sure, use a memory about two _Gryffindors_." Ron snarled. "That should be a crime you damn _Snake_. Your parents would have disinherited you if they were alive."

Several students stopped practicing and turned to Ron in shock as Harry's magic crackled around him, causing the room to shake and the temperature to violently drop. Several of them backed off, it was very rare, if ever, Harry lost his temper. Sure, Dumbledore had gotten close on the first day this year but…you would think the idiot would learn some tact.

The younger teen strolled over and grabbed Ron by his tie and forced the taller teenager to look down into his eyes.

"Listen carefully you prat. I don't know or care why you hate me so much. You were all keen to be my best friend before you knew who I was." Harry snapped. He did his best to shove his murderous side down with Occlumency. It was barely working.

"That was before you became a slimy snake." Ron snapped. "I bet your parents are rolling in their graves for you betraying them like this. You bastard."

"You never knew my parents therefore you cannot speak on their behalf, so shut up." Harry growled, a Dementor's howls echoed in the room.

"Make me." Ron snapped.

Harry let go of his tie. "Neville, place Ronald on the Disqualified list for the tournament."

"WHAT?"

Harry round on Ron. "Tournament rules for the Under 17 category. Those who cause trouble in their school clubs, even once are not allowed to compete!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Ronald. Now shut up and resume the practical exercise or I will kick you out the door!"

Harry soon found himself in the Headmaster's office listening to the Old Man and the Minister ranting about unauthorized clubs. If Harry knew this is how Ronald was going to retaliate for kicking him off the tournament list then he would have Obliviated his memory as a male, slip him a timed gender changing potion, shove him in a scandalous female outfit, than abandon him in the Red Light district of Amsterdam!

"_**WELL DAMN! I have had an influence on you!"**_ Rynder whistled.

"ARE YOU LISTENING MR. POTTER?"

Harry looked up at the fuming men. "I do not see why this is any of your concern. The school had a dueling team that went unused for several years, it just needed a students to restart it. My family's company is sponsoring the teams that are going under this school's crest to Austria."

"What company?"

"One our family has based in England, we work with Gringotts. They have already helped in setting up the accommodations." Harry replied. "So the expenses have been taken care of."

"Are you actually suggesting that we allow for you to take our students out of the country from some silly tournament?" Fudge roared.

There were several outbursts from the paintings.

"Outrageous!"

"It's an honor just to go!"

**_"Scandalous!"_**

"You sullen our reputations!"

"Unless you wish for Britain to appear cowardly for not sending any dueling teams to the international level for the last hundred years I would advise letting them go." Harry said confidently leaning back in his chair. "Several other international schools have heard about us possibly attending. The Ministers and Headmasters of several countries are looking forward to seeing our school's potential. Especially considering that we have not competed in any for many years."

"You got that right!" shouted a woman with silver ringlets. "It's a disgrace! We were once the best and we are now the worse!"

"This doesn't excuse you for teaching a forbidden spell to the students!"

Harry smirked. "Is that so? I haven't taught them any spells on the banned list Minister Fudge."

"YOU TAUGHT THEM THE PATRONUS CHARM!"

"That spell is not forbidden." Harry replied with a straight face.

"_**How in the Hell is it forbidden? What damage could it do?"**_

"Yes it is!"

Harry tilted his head sideways. "Really? Why was it banned? It served several purposes, none of which are capable of causing harm."

"It just is!"

"_**This man is so childish."**_ Rynder said with a yawn.

"Is that so?"

"YES!"

Harry merely blinked. "I don't follow Britain's view on dueling. I taught them on the international level that they will have to know for the tournament. If they followed the British one they will lose in the preliminary round."

Rynder snickered. _**"This is very entertaining!"**_

"Then, imagine the uproar that it will cause as well if they found out that you refused to allow for students who are affected badly by the Dementors to go unprotected, you'll be ridiculed in the international magical community."

"_**Blackmail…"**_ Rynder sang as Fudge turned the color of old porridge. Rynder grinned. As a demon he often laid seeds of distrust in politicians, the more desperate ones always made deals to try and save their skins. This man might end up one of them.

"Well…I suppose we do need to find a way to prove to everyone we have not been muddle coddling our rising students like Minister Décor has been insinuating." Fudge muttered, fumbling with his bowler hat.

**_"He is giving in."_**

"Minister, you don't mean that?"

"The team will compete in the tournament. But we need two coaches to go with them."

"May I suggest Professor Flitwick for one? He is after all a retired Dueling Champion."

"That is a good idea." Fudge muttered. "Now for the second…"

"Perhaps a retired Auror?" Harry asked. "I have heard whispers that China or even South Africa has one serving as a coach for their team."

"An excellent idea!" Fudge cheered as he flooed to his office.

Harry took the moment to leave, he was smirking.


	17. Future Plans

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

_Year Three_

Ch. 17

"So you convinced the Minister to let the team go to the international level by blackmailing him?"

"Yes Grandmother." Harry replied as he had dinner with Orchid and Rynder.

The D'Ark house elves were masters at the culinary skills. Even now they were enjoying shrimp alfredo with wine.

"_**From what my contacts have been telling me, he did it quite masterfully Lady D'Ark."**_ Rynder added. _**"If he was not already so intent on Runes he would make quite the politician."**_

"I would rather not. With the exception of Draco's father and Neville's grandmother, I have not met many…_humane_ politicians." Harry said coldly.

Orchid just laughed. She was a kind woman in her late sixties. She had jade green eyes, and greying amber hair. In public she was cold and strict as the widowed matriarch of the D'Ark family, but she was the opposite in private.

"How is it going with the investigation on Dumbledore?" Orchid asked Rynder.

"_**My contacts in the Ministry say that there is a great deal of tension between Fudge and the Old Goat at the moment. One of them suspects that the Old bastard has a contact with the crime world that might have something to do with the black market adoption ring, they are working on getting me names at the moment."**_ Rynder said, pausing only to take a sip of wine. _**"They also tell me that they chose the second coach for the dueling team." **_

"Already?" Harry asked innocently. "That was rather quick of them."

"Name?"

"_**His name is Alastor Moody. A rather paranoid man, he retired from the Auror Corps about ten years ago." **_Rynder answered. He was contemplating tell the woman that Moody was bat-shit insane. Even by Hell's standards. Then again, no one was more insane then Loki when he's drunk and decided to ignore Beelzebub.

For a moment Orchid frowned. "Alastor 'Mad Eyed' Moody. I remember him, My brothers Sebastian and Antonio used to spout about the man being a pain in the rear when he was a trainee. I met him once around thirty two years ago…the man is bat-shine insane."

Harry silently whistled_. 'If she breaks out of her usual eloquence to say such things…I'm glad I'm not dueling.'_

"So Harry, will you be competing in the duel tournament in June?"

"I don't believe that I should. We have already sent our roster with our chosen candidates. I placed myself on the reserve lists."

"Is that so?" Orchid replied raising a brow.

"I am not a dueler Grandmother. I prefer to support my allies with my skills in runes. I cannot handle much direct combat." Harry replied to the elder woman.

Orchid glared at him. "Liar."  
>"Pardon?"<p>

"Young man, I have seen you duel your cousins with swords. Rynder mentioned in passing that he has taught you to fight with your fists and various non-magical combat styles."

Harry threw a glare at Rynder who smiled deviously.

'_**I said nothing.'**_

"Grandmother, the entire British Magical community already believes that I am some sort of superior wizard who will follow in the footsteps of my brash father whose sole benefit to them will to serve as a combatant. I do not wish to live such a life. I will forge my own path in this lifetime."

Orchid sighed again. "Very well, but if you do have to compete you will win."

Harry smirked diabolically. "Have you any doubt Grandmother?"

In England one Remus Lupin received a gift from the son of his deceased friend. It was a vial of amber liquid and a pendant on a leather necklace.

_Dear Moony,_

_This is the werewolf suppression medallion created by Rome's founders Romulus and Remus. It will work as a __temporary__ fix. _

_But in order to be fully 'cured' of your affliction, take the Lupine-Homos potion on the night of the new moon. It will allow you to retreat into your mind to confront the wolf without causing harm around you. _

_Either make a deal with it so it cannot make you feral at the full moon or defeat it to become the dominant mind and obtain the rare wolf animagius form._

_The choice is yours._

_-H_

On New Years Eve Remus came to a decision and drank the Luipine-Homos potion. He felt himself fall into his mind and appear before a large wolf with glowing amber eyes and silver claws.

"So….you've finally arrive…come to challenge me to be the Alpha." 

"I've come to see if you and I can find some middle ground. I do not wish to be an Alpha, nor take your leadership. But I also do not want to suffer from this malady much longer."

The wolf just laughed. "Very well we shall make an agreement. You will no longer suffer through forced changes at the full moon, and you shall get my form wizard. But you must repay my favor."

"And what is that."

The wolf growled.

"Kill the pack killer known as Fenrir Greyback. He has killed and cursed many with his bloodlust."

Remus nodded. "Do you have a name wolf? I prefer not to continue to call you by the accursed name of Moony."

"If you are Remus, then I am Romulus." The wolf said before retreating into the shadows.

When Remus came to his shifted into Romulus' form with ease. He was surprised to see his claws were indeed made of silver.

A perfect weapon to use against a mad wolf.

At the same time in a cave just south of Hogsmeade a shaggy black dog received a large basket of hot food and nutrition potions, along with several cures for common maladies and clothes. The dog shifted back into the form of a starving man who eagerly devoured the food and changed into the warm clothes. He had just finished the food when he fell asleep.

When he awoke he was in a refurbished room of the Shrieking Shack. A note was on the table.

_**Padfoot,**_

_**This building has been warded against the M.o.M. The Dementors have agreed to stay away. As long as you do not leave you are safe. I have been unable to get you a wand at the moment. **_

_**One of my house elves shall deliver you food every day. You have everything you need.**_

_**Just stay alive long enough for my apprentice and I to catch the Rat and prove your innocence.**_

_**Heir of Hell **_

For Harry the Holidays went by peacefully. He had planned with Rynder to speak to the Dementors upon their return and free them from their imprisonment. Then they would find Peter Pettigrew.

Rynder had come across Potter's will and found that Sirius had not been the one to betray the family. When he told Harry about this the boy lost control of his power and destroyed the entire dueling hall of Hell in a backlash of magic. The look in his eyes promised if they found the man, he would suffer before Harry punted his ass into Hell.

So now here was Harry plotting murder while Rynder trounced Draco at chess. Then Hermione and Neville came in. Each holding their respective pets that Harry had bought for them. Hermione had a ginger cat that had a bit of kneazle in him named Crookshanks while Neville's was a snowy white owl and snow phoenix hybrid who he dubbed Hedwig.

"Umm…why is Harry muttering about committing murder?" Hermione asked uneasily.

Harry's reply was to cackle about trapping someone dipped in hot grease then sealed in a coffin filled with hunger rats.

"_**He found out which of his father's former friends was the real one to betray his family to Tom and was indirectly responsible for sending him to the Durselys. He's been planning their gruesome murder ever since."**_

"You mean Sirius Black?"

"He was innocent." Harry said, pausing in his murderous rant for a moment. "The Rat framed him."

"Speaking of the bastards, what did you do to the Durselys?" Neville asked.

Harry cackled evilly.

Rynder grinned. _**"Hermione, do you recall a breaking news bulleting about a suburban neighborhood suffer from a very large explosion?"**_

Hermione paled. According to the papers and the news the entire streets of Wisteria and Privet Drive and a few adjacent ones had been completely burned. There were no survivors.

The last part of the year passed slowly. Several students were making bets on whether or not Remus would fall victim to the Heir of Hell like the last two did. Meanwhile it became apparent to a select few that Harry's mile long temper control was growing shorter and shorter. No thanks to the Daily Prophet's wild updates and bringing in the speculations about the escapee's part in the Potter's deaths.

"So Potter, are you scared?"

"Of what Weasely?" Harry asked coldly.  
>"There's rumors that Sirius Black might come back to kill you." Ron snarled, hoping to agitate his enemy.<p>

Harry raised a brow. "Why would I be afraid of him? If he's anything like how the school records describe him as a student he is a bully, and I despise bullies. Like you they only agitate others because its their only way of receiving some sort of attention that is lacking in the environment they are raised in."

Harry let a ghost of a smile appear on his face. "Is that why you bully people Ronald? Not enough attention at home?"

Ron yelled as he punched Harry in the jaw. Harry felt the warm blood trickle down his lip and glared at the fuming red head.

"Another sign of a diminutive mind. Resorting to violence because you can't use your words. Is it really that hard for you to use your brain power or had all the inbreeding in England diluted it from the gene pool?"

"You're one to talk! You're a pure blood too!"

Harry smirked. "Yes, but unlike your family, mine permits for members to marry Muggles or muggleborns, the family is still viewed as pureblood under Italian law since we have had magic for more than four generations. How else are we going to make sure we don't lose our intellect and common sense?"  
>Ron roared as he tried to punch Harry again.<p>

"MR. WEASELY!"

The crowd that had formed in the courtyard parted as Dumbledore came out.

"What are you doing? Five points from Gryffindor!"  
>"But sir-"<p>

"As for you Mr. Potter, forty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention for antagonizing a fellow student!"

"But Headmaster!"

"Ron started it!"

"Why take only five points?"

"Harry didn't even fight back!"  
>Harry merely glared at the man then walked away.<p>

'_So was he there?'_

"_**The entire time."**_ Rynder replied.

'_It would be a sucker bet to gamble against him being the one ordering Ron to rile me up.'_

"_**Indeed."**_ Rynder replied again as Harry place a wandless light healing charm on his bruised lip.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Potter?" asked a cold angry voice.

Harry turned his head to look at the source. "Merely to wash off this blood sir. I think Mr. Weasely cut his knuckle on one of my teeth, I would prefer to prevent any possible diseases or infections."

'_Who knows what kind of filth is on that cretin's hands. Especially considering he smells like he hasn't bathed in a week.'_

"Then another forty points for hurting a student and no Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the term."

Several students screamed in outrage about the Headmaster's unfair treatment.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Very well then. I have no interest in that village anyway."

Harry left before the old barny could take more points. He quickly walked into the shadows and let Rynder manifest.

"I take it you have a plan to cause unholy mayhem?" Harry asked the brooding demon prince.

"You know me too well Harry." Rynder said disappearing into his mist form.

That night Dumbledore saw the death of his younger sister replay before his very eyes. But at the end she turned into rag doll like creature with sharp teeth and stitching holding her together.

"_It's your fault! You started the fight! You should have died not me! Abe was a better brother than you_!" she screamed. _"You killed me! I will see you in Hell brother!"_

Ariana screamed as she was consumed by fire. Dumbledore awoke in time to see a pair of yellow eyes disappearing into a dark mist.

**Next time: Death of a Rat**


	18. Death of a Rat

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Three 

Death of a Rat

Several Slytherins jumped as Harry slammed the door to the Common Room. From the room dropping in temperature and the crackling of magic around him they could tell that he was pissed off.

"Bad detention?" Hermione asked carefully. She had found out earlier from Susan Bones that Ginny was also serving detention with Harry all week as his supervisor. Tonight they were supposed to clean the Great Hall…but Cho told her that the only thing Ginny was interested in doing was shamelessly flirting with Harry and trying to grope him.

"That harlot…that shameless wench." Harry snarled as he stormed up to the boys' showers. "I need a shower…"

"I think he was referring to Ginerva Weasely." Neville said quietly only to receive a feral growl from Harry.

"Oh most definitely." Draco shuddered as he used his patronus to get around the effects from Harry's Dementor.

'_This little strategy is over Old Man._' Harry cackled as he tapped into his dark magic.

That night Harry slipped into a void to enter the Gryffindor tower. He placed a strong memory restoration charm on Ginny and then a nightmare curse before slipping out.

'_One more annoyance down.'_ Harry cackled as he turned to enter the void again only to stop. He felt a familiar presence trying to escape from under a girl's bed. From the corner of his eye he saw a large rat trying to escape the room. He smirked as he used a shadow chain to immobilize it.

Two birds. One stone.

Eliza Wilmot woke up early on Tuesday morning because of hysterical crying coming from the bathroom. Naturally curious she sat up and looked around. When she entered the showers she screamed as she realized what the noise was.

Ginny was sitting in the shower still in her pajamas crying and trying to furiously wash the blood that was staining her body. A bloody knife was at her feet still sticky with blood, and untouched by the water.

"Ginny…what did you do?"

"I…I think I killed someone…" Ginny cried. "Like I almost did last year."

"What…?" Eliza asked in a shaky voice.

"I remember now…" Ginny sobbed. "I was the Heir of Slytherin."

After Ginny's breakdown she was moved to the Hospital Wing where she made multiple attempts for suicide.

Peter Pettigrew jumped as he awoke tied up in a small dark room he recognized as the Shrieking Shack. A pop echoed above from a House Elf disappeared.

"You are quite a hard man to find Peter."

Peter shuddered as he saw a familiar face come out of the shadows.

"Do you remember me?"

"James?"

"Wrong Peter. Try again." Harry said taking his wand out of his jacket.

"Harry?"

"Right…now tell me Peter. Why did you betray my parents? I wish to hear the truth from the man who made me an orphan."

"But the D-dark Lord…You have no idea what sort of power possess…what would you have done…? He promised me power…"

"You…betrayed my parents?" Harry asked in a low, cold voice. "For power… for money… for such trivial things?"

The shack started shacking violently as Harry's buried emotions rose. His inner Dementor howled in anger and started to leak out its powers.

"You…were that terrible of a friend that you would rather sell them and their child to Tom then stand up for them like you promised to do?" Harry said as he returned his wand to its holster.

went flying through the wooden door with Harry's boot print on his face. Harry walked out of the room in a daze with a psychotic smile. When he reached the fallen man he shoved his foot down hard on Peter's chest until he heard the audible noise of ribs cracking.

"You…were the one who betrayed them? Are you happy? Were you there when he did them in?"

Harry smiled. "A friend helped me recover my memories from that night…He started with James you know…When the wards fell James knew it was because you betrayed them. He cursed you as the door was blown open. He didn't have his wand…so he made himself as a human shield so my mother could run upstairs..."

Peter began to tremble.

"She tried ward my nursery, but he blasted the door off just as she placed me on the crib. He had to duel her just to kill her."

Harry kicked Peter in the shin then spun around and punched him in the jugular.

"It's not Tom Riddle you should fear Peter." Harry said softly as he his eyes changed color. _**"It's Hell."**_

Rynder spun around and slugged Peter in the jaw so hard that he flew through another wall. He kicked the wand out of his hand and slammed a foot down on the man's throat. He gasped; he was not looking into Harry's warm emerald eyes, but cold yellow ones with black sclera.

"What are you?"

"_**What I am is nothing for you to worry about."**_ Rynder said as he took out a knife from his left boot. _**"Now what to give the Ministry this time? A hand? A foot maybe? But I do need Mr. Black alive so I must prove without a doubt it's you, and yet send you as a reminder to your 'Master' that he should not cross Hell again."**_

Peter tried to transform only to be thrown into an invisible barrier.

"_**What to do, what to do."**_ Rynder sang softly as he tested the blade's sharpness on his fingertip_. __**"I could cut out your tongue…but there is little point in that. I know! I'll just give them your head!"**_

Rynder raised the blade to begin the torture session. His face was still as impassive as ever. _**"Ye miserable soul of the damned have caused for many to feel pain from your heinous acts. Care to see what true pain is?"**_

Screams of pain and damnation echoed throughout the forest.

The next morning the head of Peter Pettigrew arrived by owl in the Great Hall.

The second it touched the table the package fell apart, revealing the bloody head propped up with its several hands like a gruesome trophy.

The second the package was opened the Heir of Hell's bloody message appeared on the ceiling again.

_**The truth is a precious gift**_

_**A gift from me to you,**_

_**The gift of a traitorous Rat.**_

_**A Rat that you couldn't catch.**_

_**The Marauder that played you all for fools.**_

_**Which one you may ask?**_

_**Wormtail, that's who.**_

_**The Rat that sold Prongs and Lily to You Know Who.**_

_**The one who betrayed Padfoot, and Moony too.**_

_**Beware OId Goat.**_

_**Because very soon…**_

_**The Bell of Death shall toll,**_

_**And I shall come for you.**_

_**Heir of Hell**_

Harry did his best to suppress the smile on his face as he saw the teachers paling at both the message and at the death threat. Dumbledore made no appearance of worry, but images from Ariana's death flashed in front of his eyes.

"_I will see you soon Brother…"_ Her lost voice whispered in his ear.

'_Have you been reading poetry again Rynder?'_ Harry asked as he read the bloody words.

Next time: Duelists and Quidditch


	19. Flames of Chaos

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Summer/ Year Four

"Okay, the Dueling Tournament is in early July. The boarding for our duel teams has been reserved and the coaches will meet us there." Harry said to himself as he looked over the documents one last time. Three weeks later I meet my friends in Britain for the World Cup, and then spend the last two weeks at Longbottom Manor. So far this summer is looking relatively peaceful."

"_**How boring."**_ Rynder moaned from the sofa where was lying indignantly. _**"Nothing fun at all about a peaceful summer."**_

"Some of us do not enjoy killing for fun." Harry commented.

"_**But it's not fair!"**_ Rynder whined. _**"I only have one more year to torment people in Britain before we have to stay down here!"**_

"And that disappoints you because why? I thought you were already planning on killing the Old Goat and causing untold amounts of mayhem for many during the term alone."

"_**I know, I even have my best torturer preparing for his arrive!"**_ Rynder wailed. _**"But I have to make it look like he had a public breakdown then committed suicide otherwise it will look like you did it!"**_

"How is it that you are to be the next leader of Hell? You act more like a child then a demon half the time." Harry deadpanned.

"_**Oh you have no room to talk."**_ Rynder laughed. _**"I know you've been spending a good amount of time in Venice with that girl you met in the café two weeks ago. She's a real cutie isn't she?"**_

Harry's face remained impassive, but he did blush. "Melody Clovis is a very nice conversationalist and bright witch."

"_**And how is it that you two have conversations with your tongue down her throat half the time?" **_Rynder said holding up a few Polaroid shots of Harry and a girl with short hair kissing at the fountains, in a gondola, and watching a sunset together.

"…Rynder…give me those photos." Harry said getting up from his chair, grabbing an object off in his desk.

"_**Make me."**_

"Harry I- What in the name of the King of Hell are you two doing?" Lilith demanded as she walked into the study and found Harry pinning Rynder to the floor and about to beat his head in with a bust of his grandfather.

"_**Oh, you know just some friendly male bonding through violence!"**_ Rynder laughed and gave Harry a friendly hug. _**"You know the usual stuff!"**_

"Sorry about that." Harry huffed as he fixed his collar and stuff something into his shirt pocket. "What did you need Lilith?"

"The final roster has just been sent over." Lilith said as she handed him a rolled up piece of parchment bearing the Hogwarts crest.

Harry raised a brow. "What final roster? It was finalized a month before school ended so our reservations were already made and the training sessions are over."

"It would seem that a last minute addition was made." Lilith said, her vampire red eyes flashing.

Harry looked at the new name and growled.

_Ronald Weasely_

"That pompous weasel must have convinced the Old Goat to allow him on the team." Harry snapped. "Because there is no way in Hell or Heaven that he would have been voted in by the Duel club or Professor Flitwick"

"_**So what now Harry?"**_

Harry grinned darkly. "We let him come, but if he gets into trouble, and I mean any kind of trouble, he's on his own."

**One Week Later**

Harry followed the rest of the Dueling Club through the procession of the Opening Ceremony. The Four Captains did a quick performance of creative magic like the other schools.

After the ceremony started the teams went into their designated stand. Harry observed the numbers and magical levels of the other students he sighed. They were all out of Ron's range and with the way he tried to shameless flirt with the girls from Beauxbaxtons Academy of Magic; he was going to end up dead in one round.

"Mr. Weasely; unless you want to get sent home early, get back over here." Moody growled as he indirectly rescued the petite blond that the arrogant Gryffindor had been flirting with.

Harry sighed for what felt to be the fiftieth time that day. Despite all the hassle he had gone through to try and make this as tolerable as possible, that idiot kept complaining about something!

The hotel was not fancy enough.

The food wasn't good enough.

The team uniforms (which were black with their school crest on their right shoulder and their House crest on the left, were designed for easy mobility, not fashion) were not good enough.

Did that idiot expect to be waited on hand and foot?

To make it worse he was assigned as the idiot's second.

Harry watched from behind Professor Flitwick and Mad-Eye Moody (who deserved that name) during the duels.

Draco and Hermione teamed up for the amateur tag team round with Draco providing a strong defense as Hermione shot spells at rapid fire at their opponents before they switched off. They aced through the European schools, but were overwhelmed by a tag team of identical twin girls named Sarah and Rebecca from the Salem Witches Institute.

"The team is doing amazingly well." Neville said as he came back from the medic tent. He and a Durmstrang student had tied in a match when their well-aimed jinxes knocked each other out, and clear off the dueling platform.

Next to him, Ron snorted. "That's because Hogwarts is the best magic school in the entire world. For Merlin's sake we have _Dumbledore_!"

Harry rolled his eyes in feigned amusement.

"Besides, they're all pathetic!"

"You can have a change to gloat after you've dueled Mr. Weasely." Professor Flitwick snapped. He had not been happy about having to bring along Hogwarts' worst academic student.

Ron just grinned as his name was announced to go up against Dmitri Nicolas of Drumstrang. Harry growled under his breath. He remembered that bastard, they had met earlier that summer at a gala in Austria.

The prick had been trying to flirt with every eligible girl in the gala and trying to seduce as many as possible to private rooms for some fun. If he had been a demon, he would have been an incubus of some kind.

But he wouldn't live that long, Harry would curse him to Hell first.

Why?

Well because of his long hair, and the fact he was wearing a deep purple dress robe at the time, Dmitri had first thought that Harry was a girl, and refused to believe otherwise until he was corrected by his father, and the hosting Duke.

"Just watch and see how this is done Potter." Ron said as he swaggered his way to the stage.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat. "Alright, let's see how this buffoon can handle true competition."

"Five sickles say he gets knocked out in five minutes."

"Ms. Patil-."

"Sorry sir."

"No, no, I was going to say; put me down for that bet."

Harry hid his smirk as he watch Weasely get his arse handed to him repeatedly with several well aimed jinxes shot at rapid fire.

"If he had practiced more than show off he could have won." Moody grumbled as the medics came to carry the red head off the field. "Potter, you're up."

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he made his way to the field monitor. Rynder's laughter of amusement echoed in the back of his mind.

"_**Make him feel pain!"**_

'_Oh I plan to do that.'_

"_The replacement for Ronald Weasely will be Harry Potter."_

Harry stepped up on the stage with an airy look. In the stands several bets were made and gold exchanged hands. Mostly to Rynder who was snickering as he got the most stingy wizards to place a bet.

"Hello Dmitri." Harry said in a low airy voice that he learned to mimic from Luna.

"Girl boy." Dmitri replied.

Harry bowed to his opponent and took his position with a lazy stance. Dmitri believed his opponent to be lazy and started to launch several spells in rapid fire. Harry blocked one or two and merely side stepped the rest.

"CAN YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?" Dmitri yelled.

Harry's friends flinched as a sadistic smile appeared on their friends' face.

"As you wish." Harry said coldly and began launched three silent spells then darted forward. Dmitri blocked them but was hit by a smoke bomb jinx. By the time it cleared the audience gasped as they saw Dmitri pinned on the stage by Harry who had a foot on his chest and his wand pointed as his head. Dmitri's own wand lay out of reach.

"I yield." Dmitri said in a low voice.

The rest of the matches went by quickly. Especially when Harry was called up. He gave his opponents no mercy, no matter what gender, school, or culture they were. He would lead his opponent into a trap and then in a swift action he would take them out.

Swift and unseen. Just like Rynder had taught him to fight.

Finally at the end the judges started to hand out the awards.

"_In third place; Felicities Bonnefey; Beauxbaxtons Academy of Magic."_

A petite blonde girl stood up from the Beauxbaxtons crowd and bowed.

"_In second place; Nicolas Polikaff, Durmstrang Institute."_

The shy boy waved from the Durmstrang as his team mates hesitantly cheered for him.

"_And in first place for the solo Amateur Division; Harrison Potter of Hogwarts."_

Harry stood up and did a polite bow while his team cheered him on before walking to the stage with Flitwick to receive the trophy.

When they returned to London they were all greeted by some reporters, the School Board, and the Minister of Magic and a gaggle of parents. They took several snap shots with the Headmaster (Harry grimacing the entire time) before leaving. The Headmaster didn't dare try to speak to Harry, because every time he even looked at the boy now, Ariana's echo would appear and begin to blame him for her death.

When the term started up there would be some new additions to the Trophy room.

0~*0*~0

A few weeks later Harry and Rynder stayed with the Malfoys before going to the Quidditch Tournament. To his not so much surprise Hermione was already there.

"What? He invited me?" she stuttered.

"…right…in that case I won't even comment on that hickey." Harry said slyly making Narcissa and Lucius whip their heads around and stare at the teenagers on the veranda.

"WHAT?"

"_**Especially since he has some himself." **_Rynder said in a low snarky tone as he handed over a bottle of Italian wine to Lucius.

Corona just giggled and clapped her hands from Narcissa's lap.

"Dray and Hermy kissy! YAY!"

Harry just busted out laughing.

Later that night Rynder left Harry's body in order to go to a mundane community called Little Hangleton where his subordinates had felt a malevolent soul fragment, similar to the one he had devoured from the Diary that had been possessing Ginerva and the one that Balthazar had ripped out of Harry's scar when they made the deal.

When he traced the fragment; it led him to the ruins of an old shack. He broke the curses around it with ease and proceeded inside where he found the fragment clinging onto an old ring. Before he would touch it however Death appear, nearly scaring the life out of him.

"_So this is where that damn idiot placed it!" _Death snapped as he grabbed the ring and yanked the soul fragment out and tossed it into Rynder's open mouth. The Demon Prince nearly choked on it as he swallowed.

"_**That's your ring?"**_

"_No."_ Death said pocketing the ring. _"One of my former Reapers foolishly gave three of his tools to wizards._

"_**A cloak, this spirit ring, and his wand."**_ Rynder commented. _**"The Deadly Hallows that you told me to help you find...Wait you said a Reaper gave these to mortals? Was he insane?"**_

"_Like I said, he was foolish. After he told me I destroyed his soul." _Death huffed. _"While the cloak is harmless to hold onto, the ring and wand are not. Especially since the latter makes the mortal holding it go insane and become addicted to killing. That's why a majority of them are sent to your domain." _

"_**Well that certainly explains a lot."**_

0~*0*~0

When Rynder return the next morning Harry was curious as to why he asked for his Invisibility Cloak. Death appeared momentarily in order to examine it and confirmed that it was the one his Reaper oh so stupidly gave to a mortal. He allowed for Harry to hang onto it, provide that he find the other soul fragments.

The two stayed for another day before they portkeyed with the Malfoys and Hermione to the Quidditch Tournament. The Duel club members who had wanted to go along were there as well as the Weasely brood.

Harry made small talk with Percy, who to his surprise did take the position with the Department of Mysteries, however as a result Molly kicked him out of the house a week ago and refused to listen to Arthur and let him back in. In fact his father was the only reason that he had not been removed from the family. For now he was living in an apartment in London with a coworker.

"Hey, who are the Twins making a bet with?"

"Bagman, he's a bit of a gambling addict."

"Is that code for he sucks and won't pay you back if you win?"

"Hence why the Goblins hate him."

"Oh…I would say we should warn them but if they win and he refuses to pay them back…than all I can say is that I pity the bastard. Those two can be vicious."

Percy just nodded in agreement.

0~*0*~0

Later that night when the game started Harry was watching it with silent amusement. When the Veela mascots had appeared all the males but Rynder and Harry had been affected. Draco was as well but when Hermione gave him a quick peck he seemed to snap out of it.

A few minutes in however; Rynder was leaning back in his seat lazy muttering for someone to hurry up and crash.

"_**Isn't that the point of this? For them to crash?" **_Rynder whined to Harry.

"Rynder; I believe you are confusing this sport for NASCAR that we saw while in the States a while back." Harry replied coolly as he watched Krum perform a feint to get the opposing Seeker to crash. It almost worked.

Draco and Hermione were too busy watching the movements of the Chasers and Beaters to really care what the Seekers were doing.

"_**Ah yes, so many accidents."**_ Rynder said happily as the Irish were given a penalty and began to yell at the referee. _**"All that twisted metal and fire. It made me feel nostalgic and home sick."**_

The Bulgarian Minister and Fudge looked at him curiously.

"He grew up near a volcanic region." Harry lied before the mascots broke out into a fight as Loki appeared to watch the end of the game.

In all, Bulgaria won, but only after a very bloody crash by the Irish Seeker Lynch.

The Twins won the bet with Bagman who just shoved a handful of gold at them and fled. Unfortunately when they were heading back to their tents Percy pointed out that their winnings were leprechaun gold that the Irish mascots had been throwing around.

The Twins' faces darkened then they headed over to Harry's tent where Loki was indulging in some scotch with Rynder. Harry shook his head then put his focus back onto the prototype he was working on, as they began to plot with the deity of Chaos and destruction on the best way to get their money back.

After the Twins left Harry had only been asleep for a few minutes when he was awaken by screams coming from outside. He peeked outside and looked in shock at the numerous tents on fire and hordes of people running and screaming.

"CHAOS! I LOVE IT!" Loki yelled as he came up behind him. Rynder also poked his head out.

"_**Amateurs."**_ He muttered disdainfully. He took a look at his apprentice. _**"You want to go and help I take it?"**_

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rynder waved his hand for him to go ahead before heading towards the midst of the battling. Who knows, maybe he could snag a soul or two before Death and his Reapers showed up.

0~*0*~0

Harry ran towards the midst of the fighting, he created a tail of lights that would lead the innocent bystanders towards the woods were it was safe. He then began blasting water spells at the burning tents, trying to find his friends.

"Neville! Hermione! Draco! Where are you guys?"

He stopped as a man wearing a cloak and mask was blasted across his path by three powerful stunning spells. He turned his head and saw his friends leading the Duel Club with several other bystanders, some injured, right behind them.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what the in Hell's name is going on?"

"We'll explain later, but we need to get out of here first."

Harry pointed to the trail of lights. "That way is your safest bet. I already cleared a path through the flames. It will lead you to the woods were my tent is. The ward field around it should spread roughly twenty meters out that will block out curses. There is a Healer kit in the blue trunk Draco."

"Genius Harry!" Susan replied as she started to lead a group of mothers and their children. Half of the club followed her levitating some who were too injured to move on their own.

"MEDIC!" shouted a man in mundane clothes as he ran their way holding a small child, another one riding piggyback style hanging onto the back of his bath robe. "WE NEED A MEDIC!"

"Over here!" Draco yelled as he ran to meet him half way. He casted a quick stabilization spells then levitated her out of his arms then towards the safe area. The man followed, now carrying his other child in his arms.

Harry passed them, to make the trail brighter to get the attention of those trapped in the inferno and clearing a path way for them. Anyone who tried to attack him was quickly disarmed and stunned.

After trying to clearing a clean path he turned around and headed back to his camp.

It was chaos there. Everyone was frightened, worried if their families were alright. Draco and Susan were darting around trying to tend to the injured.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as he came back.

"Yeah." Harry panted as he caught his breathe than raised his wand to expand the ward field. No sooner had he finished it a sickly green curse their way.

Hermione screamed as it hit Harry in the chest. He gasped as the curse hit the prototype protection medallion under his shirt.

The runes activated and immediately released an equivalent amount of magic outwards to negate it. The force however sent Harry flying back into a tree, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"HARRY!" his friends screamed, as they ran to him. Harry gasped as he sat up. His hands reached up to the medallion and pulled it away, only to find the white medal now black and runes burnt out. He winced as he a bruise forming on his chest.

"I guess I can consider this prototype a success, even if does pack a nasty punch." He gasped as Hermione shakily took it off him to put some Bruise Balm on the tender area. "The Goblins should be happy."

"Mate, don't scare us like that!" Neville snapped then pointed to the burnt medallion. "Warn us if you're carrying one of your protection prototypes."

"Well sorry! I forgot that I was wearing it!" Harry snapped.

"If you two are done can you help?" Draco yelled as he did his best to set a wizard's broken leg.

It was hours before the rioting finally calmed down. Rynder was followed towards the campsite by some Healers from St. Mungos and the elder Weaselys, as well as some Ministry officials. Apparently the trail of lights was not obvious enough for some.

The Duel Club all gave their statements as well as the descriptions of the wizards whom they had to fight off and the locations of where they were taken down.

Apparently these terrorists were no matched for the team of duelists trained by Harry.

The next morning Harry would be bombarded with requests from people that night wanting to know when his protection medallions would be ready to sell and requests from reporters for an interview.

He swore as he tossed one from a Rita Skeeter into the fire. This was his last year at Hogwarts, and something told him that it was going to be a real pain.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/n: Yes I'm back! I'm trying to update all of these that I've left alone for so long!**

**A/n: March 2, 2013- Ladies & Gentlemen, I apologize about Rynder's remark about NASCAR, it was not meant to be directed towards the recent accident, I wrote that part months ago on a whim. Again I apologize for that part.**


	20. Another Summer Adventure

Demon Contract

9foxgrl

Year Four/Summer

_A/N: No this story is not dead, this author has just be getting ideas in the same patterns that a panchinko ball is hit in a machine. Believe it or not, I got the inspiration from this by thinking of how to update another fic. _

Rynder was in his mortal form cursing up a storm as he punted around a lower level demon Lilith had encounter in the U.S. Virgin Islands while on vacation. A lower level demon who throught he could convince her to swear her allegiance to his master her shared her namesake.

Apparently two mid class level demons were trying to open the Hell mouth in the American heartland. Why? To revive Lucifer and trigger the Apocalypse.

Harry raised a brow as he opened the cellar door in time to see demon be thrown into the warded walls.

"I take it that guy is not one of yours?"

"_**Traitors! How dare they think they can try to usurp my crown**_?" Rynder yelled as he blasted devil apart with black flames. _**"Did they really think that I wouldn't find out?"**_

Harry tilted his head curiously. "Eh? Who would be stupid enough to do that?"

"A group of demons who still believe the olde ways." Replied Umi, a demon who served in the Pit as a Torturer. He turned to Rynder with a bow and handed him a document.

"I found the one who started this sir. It would seem Azareth and Lilith the Seductress are attempting to gain a vessel for Lucifer on the mortal plane by breaking the Archangel Seals…and trigger the Apocalypse in the process."

Rynder swore up a storm.

"_**Harry! We're going to the States!"**_

After some debating Rynder allowed for Harry to draw out the Hunters who were being used as pawns by the rogue demons. The Winchester brothers; the Kansas born men were raised learning how to hunt the supernatural. The younger Sam had been infected with demon blood as an infant in order to make him one of the possible vessels for Lucifer.

Strangely after smacking around a poltergeist, a Traveler, and a Vampire for information he found them relatively quickly.

Harry was walking through a small town subtly following a man with shaggy brown hair talking on a cell phone. Finally when they reached the parking lot where another older man was waiting by a black Impala he called out.

"Samuel and Dean Winchester?"

"Depends on whose asking." The older stated.

Harry gave them a polite bow. "Harrison Potter-D'Ark; Liaison Agent of Hell."

He really should have seen that blow to the head coming.

When he came to he found himself tied up in a chair below a Devil's Trap inside a warehouse. Another man in a trench coat had joined them. From the restrained Grace he was feeling, he guessed the man was really an Angel in a human's body.

"So…is this how you treat all those who want to help you or am I special?" Harry asked in a dry voice.

"Quiet demon." Snapped the short haired man.

"I'm not a demon, just a wizard with a contract to a demon." Harry retorted. "I may be contracted, but I can still stand Holy Water and Grace you know."

The Angel looked at him strangely them muttered what must have been an Angel swear.

"You're _that_ wizard that Zachariah has been pulling his feathers out over?"

"If he's the pompous old bastard who thinks 'God' is all seeing and all-knowing whose ass I personally kicked when I was ten then yeah, I'm the one whose making him molt." Harry replied dryly.

Castiel smacked his forehead in chagrin. "Father who art thou in Heaven…"

"Uh Castiel you know him?"

"He was one of the children born with a preset destiny to destroy a great Evil. However his destiny became unraveled a few years back."

"Yeah that tends to happen when you agree to serve a demon in order to avoid dying as a little kid." Harry said nonchalantly as the ropes unwound by themselves.

"You sold your soul?" Dean yelled.

"Oh boy, this is getting difficult to explain."

"_**Perhaps it would be better if I do." **_

The Devil's Trap light up and began to reshape itself opening up a void. Rynder dropped out like a bird of prey. Castiel flared his Grace on sight, making the brothers felt like they were being choked.

"What is a high level demon like you doing walking free outside of Hell?"

"_**Don't get your feathers in a twist Holy Boy."**_ Rynder replied in an annoyed voice flaring his Vice in retaliation. _**"I have no desire to challenge Heaven right now. You and I both know Hell exists for a reason and to challenge the balance of the two domains is suicide at best."**_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Rynder yellow eyes zoomed in on him. _**"With the sole exception of killing each other, anything goes in the battle between Demons and Angels over the future of Humanity. Therefore as long as this balance of Good and Evil is properly maintained then the Apocalypse will not occur."**_

"And…why wouldn't you want the Apocalypse to occur, wouldn't that be more in your favor?" Sam asked.

Rynder huffed_**. "No, because if that were to happen then Death would be the one in supreme power. With the states Heaven and Hell are in right now then we would just destroy each other. What's the point of triggering the war to end all wars if it will just end in a stalemate?"**_

Seeing the confused looks Harry just sighed.

"Rynder is a real coldhearted S.O.B. He doesn't believe in taking severe risks unless he can make a profit from it…The only time I've ever seen him scared was when he had to deal with Death."

Sam did a double take. "He's scared of Death?"

"Death is the one guaranteed being who can destroy anything. In fact he once created a weapon called the Colt to specifically kill Demons." Harry replied. "His agents the Reapers are the ones you usually see around here."

Rynder looked up as a small imp like bat arrived. _**"What news?"**_

"Lilith is waiting to seduce the younger Winchester with the offer of her blood."

Sam made a disgusted face while Harry face palmed.

"_**Ah, so she wants him to break the last seal and make him a vessel for Lucifer's awakening**_?" Rynder said making Sam flinch.

"Hey kid, isn't he and Lucy on the same side?"

Harry shook his head. "Rynder hates Lucifer on the principle that he was an Angel to begin with. So do many of the demons, they only followed him initially to try and gain power for themselves. This may come as a news flash, but Lucifer hasn't been Numero Uno in Hell for over four thousand years. He was overthrown by Rynder's sire after the Great Flood and tossed into the River of Reincarnation."

"_**I am NOT stupid enough to trigger the end of the world for a moron who threw the Father of all Hissy fits!"**_

Dean looked like he wanted to choke on his own laughter at the description of Lucifer throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child.

"You are the Prince of Hell?"

"_**Yes."**_ Rynder stated.

"And him?"

"Like I said before, I am merely under a contract. The demons that I associate with are only those that Rynder sees as worthy."

Rynder suddenly swore out loud and pointed at a random corner.

"_**YOU! GET YOUR BOSS OVER HERE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A CAT!" **_

There was a doglike whimper before a four legged shadow took off running.

"Was that…a hell hound?"

"Yup."

Crowley appeared not long after looking like he was walking to his grave. Rynder greeted him with one Hell of a haymaker before the Demon of Crossroads began to spill about everything that Lilith had been up to.

That night was officially the weirdest on in the history of Heaven, Hell and Earth as the Winchesters, Harry, and Castiel witnessed Rynder literally tear apart the demons who were serving under Lilith. Lilith herself was thrown around by Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins whom she claimed was trying to steal her title.

Crowley was bandaged up and offering color commentary as Rynder tore through the hordes that came at Lilith's command.

"This…has to be the weirdest day every…" Dean muttered as he saw a Skinwalker be thrown ass over tea kettle through a goalpost. He shook his head and took a swing of his beer.

Castiel just nodded in agreement.

"Done." Harry said suddenly as his computer pinged.

"Done with what?"

"Deleted your criminal records and Dean's FBI file. You're welcome by the way." Harry said as he finished shutting down his computer.

And with that the Demon Prince settled the feud in the States, leaving a note of bounties on certain demons that paid automatically to the Hunters who dealt with them, along with a warning to them. Death even threw in some because they pissed him off by stealing souls or something.

_If a Hunter catches you it's your own fault. _


End file.
